Goodbye New York and Hello Florida? Or California?
by WooBoo
Summary: Ally Dawson and her family along with her best friend Trish moved to Florida. They lived their before but she doesn't remember. They all hang out every day but is Ally's parents hiding something from her and Vanessa? Will it be discovered when they visit California or will they live there? *There will be Auslly, Trez and maybe some Rydellington* Please read to find out! Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving day

Ally's Pov:

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson and I'm 18 years old. I'm from New York, New York. I'm moving to Miami, Florida because my dads job moved. I'm depressed that I have to leave my best friend Trish. I love her! She's the sister I never had. Welp, I got to help my dad pack the truck. "Do you need help with that dad?" I asked sweetly. "Yes, go ahead darling. Oh and I got a surprise for you once you bring that box to the moving truck." He said with a wink. Hmm, I wonder what that surprise is. Once I look in the truck, I notice some zebra stripe furniture in there. Weird... that's not mine.. "Dad!" "Yes sweetheart?" He questioned. "Umm, who's stuff is this?" Then out of no where, Trish pops up from behind the couch and screamed "It's mine! I'm moving with you all!" I screamed out of cheer! I jump into my dads arms and said "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He laughed and I released from the hug and kissed his cheek. Then I hugged Trish to death. "Alright, alright. Enough with the hugging." She said laughing. I finally released. "So dad, when are we leaving?" "In just a few moments. Let me make sure your mom is ready." He said while walking into the house. "I can't believe your coming with us!" I said excitedly. "Me too! I heard that we live in the middle of no where. But we do have neighbors. They live in the only house next to us." Trish said. I wonder who... "I wonder wh-" I got interrupted when my dad said get in the truck. My dad hopped in. I was in the middle between my dad and Trish. My mom is driving the car with my Aunt. Yeah, she's coming too. Maybe she'll meet a guy down in Florida. Who knows. I got my journal, phone, and CD discs in my hands. We began to head off. I looked at our house one last time before we turned the corner.

Author's Note:

I decided to try to write a new story for you all. I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. I will keep updating as soon as I can. Please give me thoughts about this chapter. Have a spectacular day! :) By the way, I'm sorry it's short. The other chapters will most likely be longer.

~Holly :)


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving in Miami

Ally's Pov:

So we have finally arrived in Miami! We're are about to be at our new house which I am pretty excited about. Although its's not sunny here today. It's cloudy and it looks like its going to rain tonight... Oh well. All of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from the person next to me. *Snoring* Damn, she's loud. I might as well wake her. "Trish" I say.. "Trish".. I shake her but she isn't waking. "Dad, she wont wake up." He thinks for a second. He grabs his ear muffs and yells "Scream at her!" Okay then.. Weird but at least it'll work hopefully. "TRISH!" I scream from the top of my lungs. Next thing you know I get slapped across the face.. "What the hell was that for?" I ask while feeling my cheek. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ally. I got scared." Does she always do this? "It's alright Trish. I forgive you." I chuckle.. She is sure lucky she's my best friend... OOOOOOhhhhh we're here! Yes! I jump out of the truck but when I did, I landed on blonde headed boy... "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking at the time and I wanted to get out of the truck." I say honestly. "It's OKay. My name's Austin. I'm your neighbor apparently." He says with a smile and a wink. "Hey Austin, my name is Ally. And awesome!" I smile at the end.. Hmmm, I wonder how old he is. "I'm eighteen.. almost nineteen actually. You?" I must've said that out loud. "You did and your still doing it." I blush hard but managed to say "I'm eighteen too." He chuckled but looked at our postion. I was on top of his waist while his hands were on them trying to steady me.. Someone clears their throat.. My dad.. "What's going on here?" He says while staring at me... I stuttered "I... Was.. getting.." "Mr. Dawson, she was getting out of the truck excitedly and somehow managed to land on top of me and take me down. She's really strong I must say.." How does he know him? My dad laughed at the comment. "Alright, as long as there was no funny business going on Austin." He says while turning around. "Wait!" He turns around. "How do you know Austin?" I say curiously. "He's my best friends son. You two met each other when you were 5. We actually lived in this exact house thirteen years ago." He said. He went back to the truck to unload it. "So we were friends back then?" I question Austin.. "I guess we were... But as much as I don't want to say this, can you please get off of me so I can actually hug you." I wonder why he wants to hug me. But I eventually get up. As he brushed himself off, I got a good look at him. He's muscular, has handsome brown eyes, blonde hair obviously, and tall. Wow, he sure is handsome.

Austin's Pov:

Damn, this girl is seriously beautiful. I can't belive I don't remember her. She has these pretty brown eyes, brown long hair that has blonde tips at the bottom, and is short. She's going to be the death of me.

Ally's Pov:

"Uhhh, Austin" I wave my hand in his face because he was staring at me.. " Oh... what?" I giggle. He steps forward and hugs me.. I was shocked at first but my arms around his neck. He's really sweet. I don't know how long we hugged until my dad said "Alright lovebirds, it would be nice if you could help us unpack the truck." We released and both blush at his comment. "DAD!" I yelled embarrased. Austin looked at me and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulders. "Is this really necessary?" He smirked and said "Yes. Indeed it is Alls." I blushed at the nickname. I feel so close with him. It's like we been best friends forever. I smile at the thought. "You two never did change when you were younger." My dad mumbled to himself so I could only hear. Austin set me down and I hugged him again saying "You know, I feel like we've best friends forever." He smiled and said "That's exactly how I feel." We release and smile. Trish is passed out in the truck still. Austin and I helped unload the truck which took like 5 hours. I wonder where Trish is? Did she already eat or something? I'll find out soon. We finished eating dinner when Austin said "Hey Ally, I got to head home since it's 10:30pm." He frowned. I did too. "Hey, why don't we hang out tomorrow? You can meet my friend who moved with us." He right away smiled and said "Definitely! My friend Dez can meet you both too!" Now it was my turn to smile. "YES! That would be fantastic!" We hugged each other and said goodnight. I watched him walk home even though we're next to each other. Trish comes running down stairs. She must of been spying. She grabs a piece of pizza. And literally gulped it down. "Alright Ally, whose the guy?" She smiled and I giggled. "Trish, where have you been this whole time?" She thought for a second and said "Oh, I was setting up our room. Come see!" She dragged me up the stairs. When I went into our room, it was perfect! "Oh my goodness! Trish, this is brilliant!" I had a piano at the side of my room, my bed was huge with zebra covers, and there was also a balcony in our room. "No worry, I didn't want to disturb you since you were talking to that guy." She smiles and winked. "What's his name?" I sat down on my bed and told her everything... "All four are going to hang out tomorrow here." I smiled because I couldn't wait. "Sounds good to me, but I will be your girl best friend no matter what, right?" "Trish you always will be! Austin will be my guy best friend. I promise." She smiled and hugged me. There was a knock at our door and my mom walked in. "You girls should get to bed. It's 1:00am and your sister will be here this coming weekend." She kissed both our heads and left. "Goodnight Trish" "Goodnight Ally." I forgot to mention that I do have a sister. Her name is Vanessa Dawson. She's 24 years old. She has an acting career... Before I could finish, I passed right out..

Author's Note:

Okay, so here is the second chapter! Hope everyone liked it. I will put up a third one tonight and it will be in Austin's Point Of View.. Have a great day :)

Holly :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hang-Out Part 1 :)

Austin's Pov:

Wow, Ally is amazing! I walked home and as I walked into the house, I was bombed with many questions. "How did it go with Ally" "Is she single" "Does she have a sister" "Is she hott". As I looked around, I found Rydel on Ratliffs lap with his hands around her waist, Riker next to them and Rocky is with his girlfriend Maia. Ryland is with his as well. My mom walks right in the living room and grabs me. She sits me in the couch and she plops right next to me. "Tell us your day sweetheart." I nodded. I'm a momma's boy. "I met Ally thirteen years ago I guess. We didn't remember each other. But anyway, she is beautiful! I feel like I've known her my whole life! It's a great feeling! Ally, Trish, Dez, and me are going to hang out tomorrow too!" I say excitedly. My family giggled and smiled. "Maybe you four can have a slumber party in the basement since there is extra beds down there." My parents suggested. "That would be totally awesome! Thank you!" I hugged my family and said goodnight. I ran to my room and got dressed in my bathroom. After I finished cleaning myself up some, I hopped in bed and cuddled with my teddy bear. I finally fell asleep with Ally in my dreams.

Next Day:

I got woken up by somebody poking my sides. I giggled. I was very ticklish. I grabbed the person and pulled them on my bed. I opened my eyes and realized it was Ally. She was giggling. "Why Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." She joked. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Good Morning to you Beautiful." She blushed. She got off of me and I got up. I pulled her into a bear hug and she laughed again. We hugged for a few and then we released. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't like it." She smiled and said "I wanted to surprise you! I also wanted to spend the morning with you before we all get together." She was shy when she said that. "You don't have to be shy. I absolutely love that idea!" I said with a huge smile. She did the same. I went to my dresser and grabbed a v-neck and pants. "I'm going to get dressed in my bathroom. Make yourself comfy." She nodded. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, put cologn on and put my deordorant on. As I walked out, I saw Ally checking out my outfit. As I did to her. "I see we are matching Alls." I smirked. She had black skinny jeans with a white v-neck with wedges. She blushed and said "I guess we are Austin." I smiled and grabbed her hand. "I have to go to the store. Riker, Rydel, Ellington, Rocky, and Ryland are at their Aunt's house for the weekend. Have fun you two!" My mom said while kissing my cheek and hugging Ally. "Bye." We both said. She walked out the door. "You want pancakes Ally?" I questioned. "Sure, sounds great." I grabbed the pancake mix and made them. Then I grabbed whip cream, chocolate chips, pickles, and sprinkles. Ally froze. "How did you know I like pickles." Then I realized I did. "It must be a old memory." She smiled. We both dug right in. After we finished eating I said "Hey Ally, are you single?" She frowned and said "Who would ever want to date me? But yeah. I'm still single as ever." I was shocked at her response. "Ally, who wouldn't want to date you is the question! You are drop dead gorgeous! You have an amazing personality and your hugs are very soft!" She blushed. "Awe, thanks Austin that's really sweet." She got up and hugged me. "What about you?" She wondered. "Nah, I'm single too. I'm looking for the right girl for me." She smiled and said "I'm sure you will Austin." "You will too beautiful!" She smiled. Then her phone rang. "Excuse me" She whispered. I nodded. "Hello? Dad, I'm with Austin. Yes I know. Alright. Love you too." She hung up her phone and looked at me and smiled. "You want to come over?" I nodded and picked her up. I threw her over my shoulder again. "Austin!" She giggled. I laughed as well. We stepped outside and I still had her on my shoulder. I walked next door and walked in. "Hi Mr. Dawson!" I said. He laughed and said "You never changed did you Austin?" I chuckled and said "I don't think so. I just remembered doing this to Ally all the time now." I set her down on the couch gently. I sat down next to her with my arm around her shoulders. She layed her head in the crook of my neck. Her dad snapped a picture. "Really Dad." Ally said while giggling. I smiled. "Yes really. You guys are cute together!" He smirked. We blushed. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Dawson got up and said "Austin, a red headed boy is looking for you!" I got up and grabbed Ally's hand. Her dad nodded at me and I did too. "Hey Dez!" I released Ally's hand and gave him a bro hug. "Ally, this is Dez." She shyly walked up and was gonna shake his hand but Dez pulled her into a hug. "Hey Ally! Nice to meet you!" He ruffled her hair while releasing from the hug. "You too Dez!" Alls said while smiling. She grabbed my hand and I looked down at her. I smiled. "Oh hey! Lets go wake up Trish!" We were about to turn around when someone said "No need to. I'm awake." She must be Trish. Ally introduced us. "Trish this is Austin and Dez." "Hey Austin." She shook his hand. Dez pulled her into a hug and she immediately slapped him. "I don't like you already." She said. Dez frowned but said "Nice to meet you too." We all laughed. "Hey, why don't we go to my house and hang out their?" They all nodded. "Dad, I'm heading back to Austins! Love you!" Ally yelled. "Love you too sweetheart!" She smiled. I grabbed her hand as we walked back. She looked up at me and smiled too.

Author's Note:

This will be a two part chapter! Here it is as promised! Have a great night and hope everyone enjoys it!\

~Holly :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hang-Out Part 2

Austin's Pov:

We were so close to my house until Trish and Dez started bickering already. I felt Ally release my hand. I missed her warmth already."Will you both stop bickering please? You just met not even 5 minutes ago." Ally said as nicely as she could. "Your right Ally. I'm sorry Dez." Trish said. Dez nodded and accepted. Ally came back up to and linked our hands together again. I love it when we do that to be honest. We walked into my house and headed straight to the kitchen. "So, who's up for some lunch?" I guestioned. "Um Austin, didn't we just eat not even an hour ago?" Ally said while giggling. It's true, we did. "Yes but I'm starving!" I pouted. She let go of my hand and grabbed her phone. "Why don't we order some pizza?" She questioned. We all nodded. Trish and Dez walked off to the living room. I grabbed her phone from her because I wanted to call. I put the phone above my head to where she couldn't reach it. "Austin!" She pouted. She's cute when she did that. "Allllllyyyy." I mimicked. Then she brought out her big guns. The puppy eyes. Oh no, she can't do this to me. She opened her eyes wide and her lip quivered. Oh gosh, I can't believe she's doing this to me. I couldn't take it anymore even though it was 5 seconds. "Ugghhhh, fine Ally. Just don't use that on me again please." She laughed and got her phone from my hand. "YOU IDIOT!" That's all Ally and I hear. We shook our heads and walked to the living room. "What now?!" I shrieked. "Doofus over here decided to moon me. It was not a pretty sight!" Trish said while being disgusted. Ally and I looked at each other and laughed our heads off... Tears coming out... "Whoo, that was perfect. Thanks for the laugh." I say while walking out. I grabbed the home phone and dialed the pizza place. "Yes Hi, I would like to order 3 pepperoni pizzas." Dang, I'm seriously starving for some reason. "Okay thank you." I hung up the phone. I walked into the living room and saw them playing topple. At least that's what I thought. "TOPPLE!" I scream and jump on Ally gently. Next thing you know, I'm rolling on the ground and Ally landed on top of me. She was giggling again. I stared into her beautfiul brown eyes. I was so lost in them until I saw Ally getting off of me. Damn it! She held out her hand for me. I gladly take it and pull myself up. Trish some how flipped over on the couch. I'm not gonna ask. Dez also has his pants backwards. What did I miss before I did that? I got lost out of my thought when I see a blonde headed girl walk through the door with a Ratliff. They froze. "What's going on here Austin?" Rydel said with a smirk. Then I looked down and saw we were still holding hands. "Uhhh, we played topple and Ally helped me up. I thought you and Ratliff were at Aunt Smiles house?" I guestioned while releasing our hands and trying to change the subject right away. They looked at eachother and nodded. "We decided to come here to grab some movies and food. Introduce us to your girlfriend and friends." Ratliff said while smirking. I blushed furiously along with Ally. "She is not my girlfriend but this is Ally and Trish. You obviously know that." They nodded. "Hey Ally and Trish. I'm Rydel and this is Ratliff." Rydel said while shaking there hands along with Ratliff. "Are you both dating?" Ally asked. They both blushed and now it was my turn to smirk. They cleared their throats. "No, we're actually not. We're just really close friends. We gotta go. Have fun! But, not too much!" Rydel said with a wink while grabbing Ratliffs hand. "They so like each other." Ally and I say at the same time. We both started laughing. Then the doorbell rang. "Where's my walet." I said while looking for it and Ally went to answer the door.

Ally's Pov:

Austin went to look for his walet, so I opened the door to grab the pizza. It was a guy with 3 boxes of pizza. Really Austin? "Why hello there beautiful lady." He said with a wink. Wow. Seriously? Then I felt someone connect our hands together. I knew it was Austin. I looked up and smiled at him. "How much is the pizza?" He said while narrowing his eyes at the guy. He looked scared.. Hahaha.. sucker. "Uh, that will be $15.99 sir." He said nervously. I grabbed the pizza while releasing Austin's hand. "I got it handsome." He nodded. Then I walked off into the living room.

Austin's Pov:

No ones flirts with my Ally! "Here's your money. Keep the change and keep your eyes to yourself." I say while shutting the door in his face. I went to the kitchen and grabbed plates, forks with knifes, and soda for all of us. "Here you guys go." I say while handing out the items. They smiled. I sat next to Ally and grabbed food. We all ate in silence. Not awkward but comfortable. We finished eating ALL the pizza. Like literally. Dez and I had a whole box to ourselves while the girls shared one. "I can't believe you guys ate a whole pizza." Ally said while smiling. I smirked. "Its what us guys do." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Hey, do you think I can get a picture of all four of us please?" I begged. They smiled and said yes. The camera has a timer with an automatic take. Dez and I wrapped our arms around the girls. Mines was around Ally's while Dez was around Trish. Trish blushed. Ally held on to my hands while smiling about it. The picture took and we release. I ran to it and looked at it. Perfect. "Do you all want a copy later on?" They smiled widely and nodded. "You girls do know your spending the night, right?" I say while double checking. They stared wide eyed. "Uhhh, we need to check with our dad." Trish stated. "Would dad even let us Trish?" I thought about that. "Maybe my mom could go over and talk to him?" I suggested. They nodded. Then my mom just walked right in the door with bags with our names on it? "Uhh mom, what's with the bags?" That's weird. She laughed. "Well, I went to the store and bought sleepover bags, blankets, pillows and clothes for the girls. They are both thin so it wasn't all that hard. Oh and I talked to your parents and you both are allowed to stay for the whole weekend!" She said while handing out our stuff. "Awe, thanks mom!" Ally and Trish said while hugging her. That's gonna be weird with them saying that. Oh well. "Follow me girls and Dez." I say while heading towards to the basement. We walked down the stairs. "This is where we will be staying unless everyone wants to camp in my room?" They shrugged. "Let's stay down here then. Pick your sleeping buddies!" I scream. Ally ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "I call Austin!" She sreamed. "Is that Okay?" She whispered. I smiled and said "That's perfectly fine beautiful." I gave her a side hug. Trish and Dez groaned but soon liked the idea. I wonder why... I checked my watch and it was 5:00pm... "Let's watch movies!" I say while picking up Ally and throwing her over my shoulder. She laughed. She's used to it now even though its been like 3 days. I marched to my room and threw her on my bed thinking she would let go but she grabbed my neck and threw me down on top of her. We just laughed and I kissed her cheek. She blushed and I got up while holding my hand out for her. She gladly excepted. We picked out movies and headed back to the basement. We froze where we stood and saw something we thought we would never see... Trish and Dez smooching! We dropped the movies. Luckily they landed on the sleeping bags and Trish and Dez jumped apart. "It's not what it looks like." Dez said. I eyed him and Trish smacked his head. "Okay fine, we're dating! I know I just met her but she's amazing even though we fight." He said while holding her hand. Trish smiled. "Uhhh Okay. We're happy for you both. Just uhh, no kissing in front of us." Ally said while picking up the movies. Man, this is really weird. It's going to take time for getting used to that I guess. "Okay, we picked the Paranormal Activity movies. Let's watch them all. But first why don't we get into our Pj's?" I said while checking with them three. They nodded. About 5 minutes later, we were done changing. There was a bathroom down here, so we took turns. Ally and I laid down together. Not too close though. Dez popped in the movie disc and cuddled with Trish. About an hour later, Ally had her head in the crook of my neck freaking out. I'm not gonna lie, I'm digging this. She fits perfectly into me. Then out of no where, my mom takes a picture of all of us. We all laughed and she went back up. Ally and I were still cuddling while watching the movies. After the movies finished after midnight, we all went to bed. Ally and I went under the covers and Ally was shaking. "Are you cold?" I whispered. She nodded while shivering. "Come here." I say while opening my arms. Without hesitation, she slid right next to me in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and said goodnight to everyone. I then soon fell into a deep sleep thinking about a certain beautiful brunette.

Author's Note:

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I will not update tomorrow! Sorry but I will be busy. I know I don't separate my lines when they talk but it's how I like it. I'm sorry about that. Have a great evening! :) Oh and I believe I will be the only writing the stories for now on.

~Holly :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday Greetings

Ally's Pov:

I woke up into the strong arms of Austin. I turned around to face him and watched him sleep. Yes, I know its creepy but he looks so peacefully. That peaceful moment was ruined when I heard laughter coming down the stairs with like 5 people or so. I pretended to be asleep and cuddled against Austin again.

Riker's Pov:

So my Aunt got sick and she sent us all home sadly. We all decided to go the basement and watch movies or play games. As we marched down the stairs, we immediately froze.

"Who's the girls and why is Austin wrapped around her?" Ellington asked. That earned a slap across the head from Rydel.

"We met them yesterday Ell! That's Ally against Austin and Trish is with Dez." My sister said in a "duh" voice type. Well then.

"Hey, isn't that the girl Austin kept on drooling about Thursday night? She had those big brown eyes that would just melt you." I said to the group.. "OHHHHHHHH! You're absoultely right Riker!" Rocky. "When am I wrong." I smirked and they rolled their eyes. We all heard a yawn and turned around.

Austin's Pov:

I opened my eyes and saw that Ally was facing me while snuggling up against me. How adorable. I moved her hair out of her face and stared at her. Then I yawned and held Ally tighter.. "Mmhhhh." Someone cleared their throat. I turned around and saw the guys and my sister.

"Uhhh.. What are you guys doing here?" I nervously chuckled at the end.

"Oh you know, just watching you stare at your girlfriend while drooling. You know, she's actually pretty hot!" Rocky said. What did he just say?

"Dude, she's not 'hot'. She's beautiful and she's not my girlfriend sadly." I said while sighing. I gently moved her from my arms until I heard a "Austin."

"We'll go upstairs and make you all some breakfast. You got a good hour left." Riker said while pushing them all upstairs.

Ally's Pov:

Austin likes me? He called me beautiful too! Eeeeppppp! I felt him remove me from his arms when I said "Austin."

"What's wrong beautiful? Go back to sleep." He said while kissing my cheek. I probably turned a shade of pink. He got up but I grabbed his hand.

"Come lay back down with me please." I begged. I didn't want him to go. He chuckled and laid back down with me.

"Okay, I'll do it for you." He put his arms around me and held me again. I smiled and then I was out like a light. "ALL RIGHT! WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Someone shouted which made me jump out of bed and scream which made Austin squeal like a girl. I turned to look at him and then laughed.

"You... squealed... like... a... girl!" I said while laughing. He glared at me and I stopped. "You never did change did you Aus." I say while walking over to him and fluff his hair.

"Nopeeee and why did you wake us up Rat?" Austin said to Ellington..

"Duhhh, breakfast is ready! So get your lazy butts upstairs! Oh and I call dibs to sit next to Rydel!" He says while running upstairs. We chuckled.

"I'm surprised they didn't wake up." Austin said in disbelief. He went over and grabbed the blanket and they weren't their. Just pillows to make us think they were there. "Huh, weird." I say. Austin shrugged and grabbed my hand. We went upstairs and realized everyone was stuffing their faces. "Guys, let me introduce this lovely girl right next to me." I hear Austin say.

Austin's Pov:

They turned their heads and looked at us. "Okay everyone. This is Ally." "Ally this is Rocky, Rydel, Ellington, Riker and Ryland." She nodded. "Hey you all!" She said about to shake hands until Rocky pulled her for a hug.

"Welcome to the family Ally! We know you'll be here for the longest time!" Rocky said which made her smile.

"Yes! Definitely!" Rydel says while hugging Ally. Then Ellington, Riker, and Ryland hugged her. "Where's my hug?" I say while pouting. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist. Then my mom popped out of no where and snuck a picture. "Really mom?" I say while releasing from the hug. She nodded and took off.

"Where'd Trish and Dez go?" I say while grabbing plates for Ally and me. She gratefully took one and said thank you. I winked at her and she smiled

"Oh, they went back to Ally's house. Something about this girl Vanessa being their." Ally then smiled and said "Is it okay if she comes over?" Ally practically begs. They all nodded and she ran to get dressed. "Be right back." I say

Ally's Pov:

I ran to the basement and grabbed my bag heading to the bathroom. I got dressed into a flowery yellow tank top with some while shorts that aren't too short. They reach my finger tips. I let my hair down and brushed it. "Alls, can I come in?" Austin says. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Whatcha doing?" He says while sitting on the counter.

"I'm fixing myself up and going to bring my sister here." I say while grabbing my make-up bag.

"Alls, you don't need to wear that. Your beautiful without it." Austin says sweetly. I smiled. "Thank you Austin but all I do is put on some blush." I say while applying it.

"Want to come with me?" I ask Austin. He nods. "I'm going to get dressed. Stay in here." He said while kissing my cheek and shutting the door. I touched my cheek and smiled. I sigh happily. I put lotion on my legs and put on my black converse. "You can come out now!" Austin said. I threw on perfume real quick and walked out.

Austin's pov:  
"Don't you look handsome." Ally says while walking towards me. I smirked and said "I try." She rolls her eyes while smiling. "But you on the other hand, are beautiful all the time." She blushed like crazy. "Why thank you handsome." I chuckled and grabbed her hand while bringing her upstairs.

"We'll be back in a few for breakfast! Leave the three of us food!" I say while walking out the door. Ally held on to my hand tight but it didn't hurt. "Nervous?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her in a year. I was devastated when she left. Can we run?" She asks. I nodded and we ran to her house hand in hand while laughing.

Ally's Pov:

I see my sister out in the yard. Austin saw her and grabbed my stuff from me while releasing my hand. "Go get her tiger." He said while winking. I laughed and nodded. "VANESSA!" I scream while running towards her. She turned around and had tears in her eyes. "ALLY!" She screamed excitedly. I jumped into her arms and hugged her soooo tight! " I missed you so much!" I say while crying. "I did too!" She says.

Vanessa's Pov:

I finally have my beautiful little sister in my arms. I know she's 18 but she's little to me. I set her down and wiped away her tears. "My show is officially over and I'm here to stay!" I say to her. She screamed excitedly and hugged me real tight again. Not that I was complaining. "Oh my gosh! This is fantastic!" She says. I smiled at her and saw this guy walking towards us.

"Is that your boyfriend baby girl?" I say while releasing from the hug. I winked. She giggled but blushed.

"No." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to me. "This guy right here is Austin Moon." I nodded. He dropped Ally's stuff gently and reached out for my hand.

"Hello Vanessa, I'm Austin. Nice to meet you." He says while shaking my hand. "Oh what the heck." I say while pushing his hand away and giving him a hug. "Your most likely going to be part of the family so. It's nice meeting you too by the way." I say kindly and honestly. He chuckled and went back to grab Ally's hand.

"What were you two up to?" I say. "We actually came to get you and bring you over to my house for breakfast." Austin said while Ally nodded. I thought for a minute and said "Sure, just let me tell dad." I walked inside followed by Austin and Ally. "Dad, I'm heading to Austin's house! love you!" He came towards us with his eyes shut. "Alright be good sweetheart. Love you Vanessa." He said while kissing Austin's cheek. Austin looked weirded out but said "Love you too Mr. Dawson?" Uhhh.. may I say weird? "Be good Ally. Love you!" He said while kissing my cheek. Damn, this is creepy. "Be good to my Daughter Austin. Love ya son." My dad said while shaking his hand. "Uhh, Okay?" Ally said. "Love ya too." She said very confused. He walked off somewhere. "Alright, lets go." I say

Austin's Pov:

Okay, that was very weird. I grabbed Ally's hand again and I led the girls to my house. "Uhh, what was Mr. Dawson doing Vanessa?" I ask her. "I'm not quite sure." She said while shrugging. We made it to my house and walked in. "We're all back! Except Trish and Dez!" Riker comes running to me while hiding behind me.

"Rydel is going to murder me Austin." He sounded completely scared.

"What did you do?" I question while shoving Ally's stuff on the couch and reconnecting out hands.

"I put green dye in her shampoo!" Oh shit.. Did he have to do that?

"RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH!" Rydel screeched. Uh-Oh. She comes from the corner and spots him.

"Why the hell would you dye my hair green?" She says pretty pissed off.

"What's up wicked witch of the west?" Riker says. I laughed but Rydel sent me a death glare and I scratched my neck nervously. Then Ratliff walks in from the front door.

"Hello everyone. I'm ho- AHHHHHH!" He screams and hugs the door when he sees Rydel. "Uhh, what happened DellyBear?"

"This doof right here put green dye in my shampoo." She says frustrated. "I'll get you back Riker." She says while shooting him an evil smile. She left the room with Ellington following her

"Welcome to my crazy family Vanessa." I say while walking towards the kitchen with Ally.

Vanessa's Pov:

Wow, this Riker guy is pretty cute.

"Hi, I'm Riker whats your name beautiful?" He says while winking.

"My name is Vanessa. Ally's older sister. Nice to meet you." I say while sticking my hand out. He shook it.

"So how old are you then?" He questions. "I'm 21, what about you?" I'm very curious now. "I am almost 22." YES! I say in my head. "Cool." He nodded.

"We grabbed drinks and food for us 3 since Riker already ate." Austin and Ally said. "Thank you." I say while grabbing my plate and drink then walk to the table. We all literally dug right in! I finished 10 minutes later. "That was very delicious! Thank you so much!" I say while grabbing mines, Ally's, and Austin's plates and putting them in the sink. As I turned around, I slipped on water and fell into someones arms... Rikers.. "Woah, you okay there Nessa?" He says worridly. "I'm Okay, Thanks Riker." I say while he pulls me up. I kiss his cheek and walk to 'Auslly.' They were talking.

"Hey, what would you girls like to do?" Austin and Riker asks. We looked at eachother and said "Whatever you all want to do." They shrugged. "How about we go to the mall and then buy icecream after?" Riker suggested. We all nodded. "But first, we have to call dad." Ally says. I nodded. The boys got up and gave us privacy.

"Hey Dad, its Ally. Can me and Vanessa go with Riker and Austin to the mall?" He hesitates for a second. "I suppose you can but be very careful you both." We high fived each other and smiled. "We will daddy. By the way, have you seen Trish and Dez?" I question. "Oh right, they came over this morning and said they were gonna spend the day together. They'll be back by 10:00pm." My dad says. "Okay just checking. Love you!" We both say. "Love you both too." He says then hangs up.

"Ready to go?" The boys say while popping out from no where. "You guys were listening weren't you?" We question. They nodded and we smiled.

"Let's go." Austin grabbed my sisters hand while Riker grabbed mines. Riker opened my door for me. "Why thank you." He smiled with nodding.

No one's Pov:

Vanessa, Riker, Ally, and Austin were all jamming to music and laughing with each other for an hour until they made it to the mall. As Vanessa got out of the truck, she saw someone she never wanted to see again...

Author's Note:  
Uh-Oh! Who do you think it is? Any thoughts? I hope everyone likes this chapter! I will update my other story tonight. Please review my story! Have a good day!

~Holly


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Surprise?

Vanessa's Pov:

All four of us were having a great time jamming into the car until we made it to the mall. As I stepped out of the truck, I saw someone I never wanted to see. My Ex-Boyfriend Daryl. Riker caught me staring.

"Uhh, Vanessa... Who's that guy?" He said while pointing in my direction I was staring at. Daryl began to turn his head in my direction, so I grabbed Riker and turned him around with me.

"To answer your question, that is my Ex-Boyfriend Daryl." I say while grabbing Riker's hand. I mouthed him saying 'I'll tell you later.' He nodded. Austin and Ally were in the car laughing over something then got out.

"What were you two laughing about?" I question Ally...

"Uhhh, you know... Dolphins?" She said while staring at Austin.

"Yeah, because they wiggle and hop?" He questioned while wiggling his butt and hopping. We all laughed ... Ally grabbed his hand and we walked inside the mall.

Ally's Pov:

Okay, I'll tell you what happened. Austin bet me $20.00 that Riker will ask Vanessa out by the end of next week. But I said by the end of tomorrow. Whoever loses, has to dye their hair purple for 1 day...

"So girls, where would you both like to go?" Nessa looked at me and smirked.

"We need to get some new bras at Victoria Secret." Vanessa said to the guys as they immediately ran off somewhere else that wasn't near the shop. I giggled.

"I need to talk to you." Nessa said seriously. I nodded and she pulled me to the bathroom and locked the door. I am terribly confused.

"Okay my ex-boyfriend Daryl is here and it's not good news. He physically and emotionally hurt me. He said I was worthless, a bitch, and said some other words that I won't say. He would always slap me and kick me. I finally had the confidence to walk up to him and slap him while breaking up with him. I ran out of the house right away and took off. We need to leave like right now!" She had tears in her eyes and I immediately nodded. "I'll go call the guys." I say. She nodds.

On the phone:

_"Hey Allly, where you guys at?" Austin questioned._

"Hey no time for questions, meet us at the girls bathroom right away. And please by a pink wig with some make up. Thanks! Bye."

Off the phone:

"Okay Nessa, they should be here in a few." She nods.

"But why did you tell them to by a pink wig with make up?" She questions curiously.

"Well I'm obviously not gonna let you walk out in the mall noticable. I'm gonna disguise you. So sit down on the counter and face the mirror." I say fast.

"Yes mother." She teases. I smile. "Thank you sis, your really important to me. I don't know where I'd be without you. I love you" Nessa says to me through the mirror. I smile. "I love you too and you know your not worthless! Nor any of those comments." She nodded. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry this bathr-" I got interrupted. "It's us Alls and Nessa." Austin says. I went to the door and unlocked it while dragging them both in then I shut the door and locked it again.

"What's going on?" Riker questions.

"I promised I'd tell you later Rik." Vanessa said while facing the mirror. I pull my elastic band off my wrist and through her hair in a bun. Then I did her makeup. She had eye liner, marscara, blush and a little eye shadow. I put on her pink wig after.

"Wow sis, I don't even recognize myself." She giggled.

"That's the whole point." I say while throwing everything in the garbage can.

"Alright, let's get out of here and head for icecream." Nessa says while jumping off the counter and grabbing Riker's hand. I unlocked the door and we all walk out together.

"OOWWWW!" I hear Austin say. Some old lady was whacking him with a cane. We chuckled trying not to laugh too much. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Well that was rude." He says while rubbing his head.

"Bend down please." I say and he does it. I kissed his head and we contiuned to walk.

"Better?" I ask. "Much better." He says with a wink.

All I hear is a "Surprise Surprise" coming from behind me. I turn around and notice someone standing infront of Vanessa and she looks petrified. I walked over real fast and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"RUN!" I scream and we all run to the car hand in hand together. We all made it to the truck, hopped in. The guy came running out and ran straight to the truck.

"START the truck Riker!" Vanessa says very scared. He was trying to find his keys but when he grabbed them, they fell out of his pockey onto the ground.

"Grab the fucking keys!" Vanessa screams with tears falling down her face. The guy was sooo close. Riker grabbed the keys and turned the truck on. Daryl was just in front of the truck and Riker backed up real fast and sped out of the main entrance. We were a good 20 minutes away when I said "Riker pull over for a minute." He nodded.

"Vanessa, scootch over up front." I got out of the truck and slid next to her while hugging her. And she cried her heart out.

"Shhhh, it's alright Nessa. I know he was close but he didn't get you. We will not let him get you. I promise!" I say truthfully and she nods.

"What's going on?" Riker and Austin say simultaneously.

"I'll tell them." I say while she nods. I told them everything she told me and they were completely mad.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Riker says pissed off.

"Riker, don't. I need you here and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm also sorry for cursing at you." Vanessa says while facing him. "Ally, drive please and Austin up front." We nodded while he grabbed Vanessa and put her in the backseat with her laying on him. I started the engine and headed to the icecream shop that was a good 45 minutes away.

Riker's Pov:

"Vanessa sweetheart, I won't go anywhere. I promise! And it's okay that you did. I would too if I was in your shoes." I say. She nods still crying. I wiped away her tears and tried to make her smile. "Austin put on that 'special song.' He nodded and knew what exactly what I meant. "Hooked On A Feeling" came on by Blue Swede. She immediately smiled and giggled. We all started to sing along and smiled. Ally was doing that "Ooogga Chucka Ooogaa Oooga chucka" thing. We all laughed at her trying to do that.

"Thanks guys! You guys made my day." Vanessa says while smiling at all of us. We nodded while laughing and Ally pulled up to the shop.

"What would you all like?" Ally asked sweetly.

"Riker and I would like cookie dough please." How'd she know? I smile. Austin said 2 fruity mint swirls.

"Okay that would be $10.50 deary." She says. Ally grabs her walet but gets stop by Austin handing the lady a $20.00 bill.

"Aussstttiinnnnn.. Why'd you do that?" Ally whined.

"Because I'm a gentlemen and I don't let women pay." He says. Smart answer. Before Ally could argue, the lady gave us our icecream and she said thank you. We all ate it in the car.

"Who wants to go on a vacation trip tomorrow for the week?" I question.

"That would be totally awesome!" All three of them said together. I chuckle.

"Why don't we go to California?" I question.

"Isn't the expensive and a longg drive?" Ally questioned while driving.

"Of course it is but it's worth it with you three." I say truthfully.

"I'm in." Ally says. "Me two." Austin says. "Me three." Nessa says.

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll talk to our parents when we get home and see what they say." I say. They nodded and Ally turned the music back on.

Author's Note:

I do not own the "Hook On a Feeling" song. I will update tomorrow. Have a good night :)

~Holly


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE?!  
Ally's Pov:

Okay, so we just pulled into Austin and Riker's house.

"Okay girls, lets go talk about us 4 going on the trip?" Riker said. We nodded. Austin wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked... I love his touch. It's filled with warmth. We walked into their house.

"MOM, can you come here for a second?" Riker screams from the front door. She sighs and comes down.

"What's up sugar?" She says while giving us each a hug.

"We'd like to take a trip to California for 2 weeks. Just the 4 of us. We're all over 18 and we wanted to take a vacation. Can we please gooo?" Riker begged. Stormie was very hesitant.

"No." She clearly stated. We all pouted.

"Ally make me cry." Austin whispered. "Why?" I asked. "We need her to say yes." He said in a duh voice. That's wasn't respectful. I kicked him in the wrong spot.. Hard. That's when he got on his knees... Crying... Like literally.

"Mom, please let us go. We'll behave, call you everyday, send you pictures and we won't ever split up." Austin said while crying.. Ohhh.. poor baby.. Hahaha.. Sorry..

"Oh sweetheart.. I suppose I can let you guys go but you need to talk to your father sweethearts." Stormie said to Vanessa and I. We nodded and she walked off before giving us a kiss on the cheek and another hug. Austin was still on his knees crying.

"Awe, poor baby. I'm sorry." I said while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's Okay. It needed to be done." He said while wiping the tears away.

"What needed to be done?" Riker and Vanessa say at the same time.

"Austin told me to make him cry and he made a rude comment in a 'duh' tone. SO I kicked him where the sun don't shine." They bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha, so funny. Now let's go." Austin said sarcastically while getting up and reconnecting out hands. We all walked to my house still laughing.. We opened the door and saw dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad, can Riker, Austin, Vanessa, and me talk to you?" I asked sweetly but brought my hand down from Austin's. He pouted.

"Sure baby girls, what's up?" My dad said while looking at us.

"We wanted to take a vacation to California for 2 weeks. Stormie already said it would be okay." My dad immediately shook his head.

"No, I do not want my baby girls traveling across the country without me." Great now it was my turn to cry and beg.

Austin's Pov:

Now it's my turn to make her cry... Hahahahaha! Even though she didn't ask me too. I grabbed a few pieces of her long beautiful hair and ripped them out.

Ally's Pov:

I felt someone rip out my hair and it immediately brought me to tears while I'm falling to my knees. Austin tries to hold in a laugh. It was him!

"Daddy please let us go. We are responsible enough, old enough, we will call you everyday, text you, and send you pictures." I say while crying... harder... It really hurt..

"Uggghhh Alright fine. But in one condition. You sleep with your sister in the same bed. It's not that I don't trust you boys, I'm just protective." My dad said. We immediately nodded and he left kissed our cheeks except for the guys. He gave them a hand shake and left the kitchen. Next thing you know Austin laughs. Really hard. He also snorted like a pig.

"You did that to me?" I ask trying to sound upset.. I found it quite hilarious for what he did though. He noticed my reaction fast.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Ally!" He tried giving me a hug but I pushed him away and ran outside in the dark. It was night time. I hid behind the car and waited for him to get out.

"Ally! I'm terribly sorry! Come out wherever you are please!" It sounded like he was crying. When his back faced me, I jumped out from behind the car and jumped on his back taking him down.. I was laughing. He rolled us over and now he was on top of me.

"Ally, don't do that again!" Austin said while laughing. I giggled. He started tickling me.. On the ground. I was laughing so hard, I felt like I sounded like a dolphin. Then I managed to flip us over so I was on top of him and tickled him... harder.. He laughed so hard that he sounded like a girl which made me laugh.

"Okay.. Okay.. Truce... Truce..." He said breathless. I gigled and nodded. Next thing all I see is a flash from a camera... Vanessa and Riker I bet...I turn around and see it's them.

"How cute!" They both say. Austin and I roll our eyes and get up.

"So when we leaving for the trip?" I ask curiously while hugging Austin. He hugs right back.

"What about in two days?" Riker questions. We nod.

"Alright Austin, we should head home since it's 10:30pm." He pouted and hugged me tighter.

"Uggh fine." Austin said. He kissed my head and we released from the hug. He went over to give Vanessa a hug when Riker hugged me. Riker then gave Vanessa a huge hug and she squealed while laughing.

"Goodnight Beautiful. I'll text you later." Austin says while hugging me again.

"Goodnight Handsome and you better!" He laughs and nods. We watch them walk off and we head in the house.

"Alright I'm going to bed Alls." Vanessa says while hugging me. "Love you." She says while kissing my forehead. "Love you too sis!" I say while we release from the hug and head our own ways. Our bedrooms I mean.

"Ally!" Trish says while running to me and giving me a hug. "Trish, where did you and Dez go this morning?" I question. She giggles.

"Oh we went out. By the way, we are going on a cruise. We're leaving in like two days." She says smiling.

"Wow! Riker, Austin, Vanessa, and me are leaving for California in two days too!" She smiles.

"That's friggin awesome!" She says while giving me another hug.

"Once we get back, why don't You, Vanessa, and me have a girls day?" She instantly smiles wide and says yes.

"Alright, I'm gonna hop in the shower." I say while grabbing my shorts and tank top from my drawer. I close the bathroom door and turn on the shower. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and get in. The water was nice and hot. About 8 minutes later, I get out and get dressed. I tie my hair in a messy bun and walk out to see Trish passed out. Normal Trish. :) I hop in my bed and turn off the lights. I was about to fall asleep when my phone went off.

Text Message

Austin:

Goodnight Beautiful! See you tomorrow! Love ya!

~Austin :)

I smile at the text. And send him a new one.

Text Message:

Goodnight Handsome! And you bet! Love ya too!

~Ally :)

I sighed happily and send him the text message and instantly fall asleep thinking about a certain blonde boy.

Author's note:

Okay, what did you think? Sorry if it's a little shorter than normal. I'm on a busy schedule right now. Please review me! Have a goodnight! :)

~Holly :)


	8. Chapter 8

Road Trip!

Ally's Pov:

So it has been two days since I last seen Austin. It completely sucked but I was with Trish and Vanessa. We watched movies, ate at restaurants, talked, and played some games. Right now, we're getting packed for a two week vacation. I got everything I need for clothes and shoes. I run to the bathroom and grab my hair curler, straightner, toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, shampoo, soap, hairsbrush with elastics, and finally perfume. I just finished packing when I heard a very familiar voice from downstairs.

Austin's Pov:

SO it's been two days since I last seen Ally and it is literally killing me! I finished packing yesterday, so I got some free time before we leave which is like in 20 minutes or so.

"Mom, I'm going to head off to Ally's house!" My mom chuckled.

"Alright sweetheart, tell your girlfriend I said hi!" She said while winking.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say." I say walking over to her giving her a kiss and hug. I stepped outside and saw Rydel and Ratliff laughing. She's on his lap. They were on a swing thing.

"Whatcha laughing about?" I ask curiously taking a seat for a minute. She looked at me and bursted out laughing again. What?

"Dude, don't you remember what happened last night?" Ratliff asks. What on earth is he talking about? I gave him a confused look. He chuckled and handed me his phone which has a video on it. Okay?

**On the video:**

"Haha Austin is sleeping... Look he's drooling!" Ratliff says. I never drool. I'm Austin Moon, I don't drool. Wait, a second. As I look closer I am! Damn it!

"Hey Austin, dreaming about Ally again?" He asked while chuckling.

"Yeah... She's so dreamy.. MMmmmm, I just love every single bit of her.." I was hugging my teddy bear while smiling.

"MMM, so I have heard. Well, you go ahead. Continue dreaming while I tell eveyone. Even Ally." Ratliff said while turning on his heal.

"AHHHHHHHH!" What the hell? Why is he screaming?

"Austin let go of me." He said pointing the camera on me. I was crying?

"Please don't tell Ally! I'll do anything!" Why don't I remember any this?

**Austin handed the phone back.**

"Hahahah so funny. Why don't I tell your secret to Rydel Ratliff?" I said while smirking. He has wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said while glaring at me.

"Oh but Ratliff, I would." I got up and turned on my heal. Before I left I said.

"Rydel!" I screamed. She looked over at me.

"Ratliff likes you!" I say screaming and run off to Ally's house not daring to look back. I run straight to Ally's house and knock on the door. Mr. Dawson answered it.

"Hello Austin. What can I do for you?" He questioned while looking at me.

"Hi Mr. Dawson! I was wondering if I could go see Ally." I asked hoping he'd say yes. As he was about to answer, Ally came running towards.

"AUSTIN!" She screams while running into my arms. I barely caught her.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said dragging out the word forever.

"I know right! I started missing you like crazy!" I said and she giggled. Her dad cleared his throat.. Ooopps?

"My goodness, you guys never changed." He said smiling and walking off somewhere. I carefully put her down and all of a sudden, we see Vanessa and Riker pulling into the driveway.

"You guys coming?" They said together. We nodded.

"Bye daddy!" Ally says while giving her dad a hug along with Vanessa.

"You boys watch over my baby girls. You all better come back in one piece!" Her dad says sternly

"We will dad!" "We will Mr. Dawson!" We all say together. He chuckled. I ran upstairs with Ally and as she was about to grab her suitcase, I grabbed it from her and ran downstairs to the truck. I threw it in the trunk and hopped in seeing Ally run towards the truck. She got in and slid next to me. I can get used to this.

"You both ready to go?" We nodded. As we about left the street, we see Ratliff running down towards the truck.

"Austin! I'm going to kill you!" He yells getting closer.

"DRIVE DRIVE NOW RIKER!" I yell. HE nods and speeds down the street.

"Uhhh, why does Ratliff want to kill you?" All three of them asked. I nervously chuckled.

"Ummm well uh you see, I told Rydel he likes her." They all laughed and understood why. After about 10 minutes later, Ally lays her head on my shoulder and I lay mines on her head. She giggles. Vanessa turned on the radio and our favorite song came on! "Me and My Broker Heart." We all sang that song and laughed because we messed up quite a few times.. This is going to be a good adventure.

*This is the end of any of their Pov's. Let's take a look at Rydel and what she is thinking.* :)

Rydel's Pov:

Did Austin just tell me Ratliff likes me? My heart is racing like so fast. How am I supposed to deal with this? Okay, maybe a nice walk will do me good.

"Mom, I'm going to take a walk to think things through!" I say and she nods while giving me a hug. I stepped outside and saw Ratliff walking up the driveway.

"Where you going DellyBear?" He asks while walking towards me... Greatt...

"Uhh, for a walk?" He nods.. Uhhh awkward a little?

"Listen I'll go with you because I need to talk to you." He says kindly... I nod. We head off to the dirt road that's behind Ally's and mine houses. We walked for 5 minutes in complete silent... Seriously?

"Okay... About what Austin said." Ratliff began and looked at me. Great, I'm so nervous to hear what he's about to say.

"It's true... Your the perfect definition in what I look for in a girl. Your beautiful, kind, wonderful, can handle yourself in situations, tuff, true to your heart, honest, and I know I can trust you. Your just perfect in every single way." He says while looking into my eyes..

"Awee Ell, that's really sweet. I have feelings for you too! Actually for a long time now. I was too afraid to tell you." He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.

"Wouuld it be appropriate if I kiss you right now?" He asked. I've been waiting for this for quite a bit now.

"It would be unacceptable if you didn't." I say while laughing. He chuckles and leans in. I do too. Then our lips touched! It was magical! My hands go around his neck while his land on my waist. We kissed for about 2 minutes until we needed air...

"Wow, that was -" Ell cut me off. "Perfect." I nodded and he looked nervous.

"Delly, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked.. Huh, no wonder why he was nervous. I kissed him again for 30 seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked sweetly. He laughs.

"It sure does beautiful." He says while winking. We connect our hands together and walk on back to the house. It took us 5 to 10 minutes but it was totally worth it. I guess we can thank Austin for this. Where is he?... Oh right, he went on a road trip with Riker, Vanessa, and Ally. He's so going to ask her out. Just watch.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! I thought about it during school. I will update "New Starts and Old Relationships" tomorrow. I got a busy night. Still got to do homework. Thanks for all the readers and followers! Please review my stories and tell me what you think! Have a goodnight :) Oh and I don't own the song "Me and My Broken Heart."**

**~Holly and Vicky**


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry but I can't update until tomorrow morning. I literally had a crazy day. I'm thinking about deleting "New Starts and Old Relationships" because I don't think many people like it. But please keep on reading "Goodbye New York and Hello Florida!" Hope everyone has a goodnight! :)

~Holly :)


	10. Chapter 10

Driving... Oh what fun..

Riker's Pov:

I'm like so exhausted. My feet hurt and people are idiots on the road I tell you! I look over to Vanessa who is staring out the window smiling. I smile at her and look in the mirror and see Auslly laughing about something.

"What you two laughing about?" I ask curiously but was focusing on the road.

"I was telling Ally how dad dared you to dress up as "Dorthy" from the 'Wizard Of Oz." Austin said. I laughed.

"Hahahaha! I totally remember that!" I said continuing to laugh along with everyone else. That was a good laugh.

"So ladies and Austin, what would you all say if we go to a hotel and find an airport and go to Cali from their?" I question. I don't think I can continue driving through more states with these idiots.

"That sounds like an amazing idea. But what would we do since it's like 6:00pm?" Ally asked.

"Well it's actually perfect timing because we all have to shower, eat, and we would have to look for the closest airport on the computer and find a flight to Cali. Then after we could rent a movie or something depending on the time of flight. What you all say?" I said.

"YES! That would be totally awesome!" They all say. I chuckle and turn off on an exit that has food.

"Okay the options for food is 'McDonalds, Burger King, and Subway." There's not really much food options is there?

"How about Burger King?" Vanessa questions. We all nod.

"Miss. Vanessa, what would you like beautiful?" I question as I pull in the drive thru lane.

"Uhh, I'll take a Twenty piece chicken nuggets with a medium fry, and a large sprite please." I nod.

"Austin and Ally?" I say as I look at them.

"I'll take the same thing as Ness Riker." Ally said along with Austin. Well that was easy.

"Hi I would like to order 4 20 piece chicken nuggets, 4 medium fries, and 4 large Sprites please." I pulled out my walet.

"Alright sir, that would be $25.20." I nod and pull up to the window and paid. Then I grabbed our food and handed it to Vanessa.

"We'll eat at the hotel since it's only like 2 minutes down the road." I told them and they nodded. I pulled into the hotel after 2 minutes and it was huge! It was nice on the outside. Let's hope it's nice in the inside. I parked the truck and got out grabbing Vanessa's and I's luggage while Austin grabbed Ally's and his. The girls had the food and drinks. We walked into the lobby.

"Hello, welcome to the Hurckleberry's Maxi Hotel. How may I help you?" He asked while staring at Ally winking at her. Seriously?

" We would like you to stop looking at Ally." Vanessa, Austin, and me say at the same time glaring at the guy. He gulped pretty terrified.

"We would like to get a large room with 2 king size beds please." He nodded.

"Your room is on the 5th floor. It's room 509. It's far from everyone else and it's completely free along with breakfast and wifi. Have a good stay." He said handing me everything. I nod. We walk towards the elevator.

"Uhh, only two of us can only fit in here." The elevator is soo small. The girls nodded.

"We'll take the stairs. No worry." They said while walking towards the stairs. I look at Austin who Looks at me.

"I want to ask Ally out." "I want to ask Vanessa out." We both say at the same time. We laughed.

"How about we wait until California when we can do it serparetely." Austin suggested.

"Not bad Austin. I taught you well." I smirked. He rolled his eyes. We finally made it to the 5th floor. As we walked out, we saw the girls coming out next to us from the stairs. We all look at eachother and look down the hall where our room is. We all dashed down the hallway to see who will beat who. I made it first followed by Vanessa, Ally, and Austin? Why is he so sweaty?

"Dude, we just ran down the hall. Why are you so sweaty?" He was breathing in and out.

"Ally, what did you put in this bag?" He questioned still panting...

"Basically everything." Ally said while smiling. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. As we walked in, it was literally huge! There's two bathrooms, a balcony, a big tv, video game system, and get this... A HUGE fridge. Wow, it's totally awesome! I see Ally run and jump on the bed laying down. Silly Ally.

Ally's Pov:

WoW! This hotel is amazing! I literally went to the bed and jumped into it. It's amazing! I see Austin smirk and he did the exact same thing except on his bed. I closed my eyes and all of a sudden, I see myself going up in the air and land back down on the bed. I was laughing like crazy. I turned to see who did that and saw Riker laughing like crazy along with Austin and Vanessa.

"Ohh my goodness! That we perfect! Whoo, I'm going to send that to dad and Stormie." Vanessa says while walking out to the kitchen wiping her tears from laughing. I punched Riker and he just winked and walked out to follow Vanessa. I see Austin was staring at me. So I walked over to him, slid in the bed next to him. He flipped over to face me and held me close to his chest.

"Why, hey there beautiful." He said sweetly. I blushed.

"Hello handsome." He kissed my cheek and held onto me tighter. I didn't mind because I did the exact same thing.

Vanessa's Pov:

I got to tell you, what Riker did to Ally was hilarious! I sent it to my dad and Riker's mom. All of a sudden, I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turn around and see it was Riker. I smiled and hugged him. I felt him smile. We released and we walked to the fridge.

"Wow, check this out!" Riker literally ran to it and hugged the fridge. I snapped a picture of this.

"I'm literally inlove with the fridge." I giggled and went to pull out the food from Burger King. I set our food and drinks out on the table. I walked over to the bedrooms and saw Austin and Ally laughing together in each other's arms.

"Riker, come here now!" I whisper yell. He instantly comes over.

"What's wr-" He didn't finish when he saw them.. "AWWWEEE." He said quietly. Austin kissed my sister's cheek and I snapped a picture of it. Riker than kissed my cheek and hugged me from behind. I smiled.

"Alright lovebirds, let's go eat." Riker and I say and they immediately run to the table eating. We chuckle and we do the same thing. About 10 minutes full of laughing and eating, we decided to check out the airport and times for Cali. Riker and I run to our bed with Austin throwing Ally on it too. It's a huge bed. I think all of us are going to share it. I giggle at the two. Here's the order of how we're all sitting: Riker, Me, Ally, and Austin. Perfect.

Riker's Pov:

Okay so right now, all of us is looking at the closest airport which is 10 minutes away surprisingly. Sweeeettt.. I check to see if there's any times about landing in California. There's 3 times.

"Okay everyone, I found 3 times for landing in Cali. There's one for leaving at 10:00am, 12:30pm, and the last one is 1:45pm. Which one? I perfer the 12:30 one so that if we missed it, we could go to the 1:45 one." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nessa says and "Auslly" nods. I shut the computer off and my arm around Nessa who cuddled in my side. I love doing this.

"Alright, before we all get comfy, why don't we change into Pj's and grab drinks with snacks?" Ally suggested. It was only 7:30pm. We nodded. The girls went to one bathroom with their Pj's while us guys went to the other one. We all walked out of the 2 bathrooms at the same time. We all were wearing shorts and t-shirts and suprisingly we all match. The shirts were yellow while the shorts were light blue. The girls giggled and all of us headed to the kitchen. The girls grabbed the snacks while us guys grabbed the drinks. We had bowls. The girls put doritoes in the bowls with a chcocolate bar. The drinks were milk in a bottle. Junk food night!

"Race you all to the bed!" Austin yells and surely enough we all jumped into the bed at the same time without making a mess. We all laughed and got comfy. Vanessa leaned against me as I had my arm around her. Ally and Austin did the same.

"Alright, let's watch... Psych!" They immediately nodded. We love that show. I also love when they do the "Suck it" singy toone. We watched a few epsidoes and it was 12:15am.

"Alright, we should get to bed. We'll wake up at 10 then grab breakfast downstairs." I said the girls nodded. We all went to the bathroom. Not together! We all got into the same bed since it's huge. Like literally. Austin was cuddling with Ally and I did the same with Nessa. We all said goodnight and fell asleep shortly after.

**Morning**

I woke up Austin at 9:30am to get us all some breakfast and coffee. I got dressed in a blue v-neck with some black shorts. Austin did the same. We quietly left the room and headed downstairs. I tell you, that was the best sleep I had.

"Riker, that was literally the best night ever." Austin says truthfully.

"I know right! I bet the girls thought the exact thing!" I say while walking down the stairs. We made it to the lobby where the breakfast was. Austin grabbed us all coffee. I grabbed us all 2 muffins each and we went upstairs after. We entered the room quietly and saw the girls all dressed.

"Hey ladies. We brought coffee and muffins for all of us." I say while setting down the food and Austin sets down the coffee.

"Awe, thanks guys! We packed up everything. There wasn't really much to pack up though." They said while sitting down at the table. About 10 minutes of eating and talking, we decided to watch some TV on the couch for a little.

"Hey did you all realize that we're matching? We all have yellow v-necks on and shorts." Ally said. I looked down at all of us and chuckled.

"I guess we are." Austin said. We all sat down on the couch for an hour and it was 11:30am. We decided to head on out to the airport. We grabbed our luggages and left the room heading to the truck. I signed us out while they put everything away. This time, Austin is upfront with me while the girls are in the back seat giggling and laughing over the photos and videos Nessa took. I smiled at them while Austin chuckled. We got to the airport at 12:00 and I bought the plane tickets and sat down in the seats until we are called. Ally was on Austin's lap while Nessa is on my lap.. I want a group photo..

"Excuse me sir, would you mind taking a picture of all of us please." He smiled. "Not at all." I handed him Nessa's camera and he took a couple for us.

"Thank you sir!" Vanessa said.

"This is the time for people to board the plane to California. I repeat California." The voice on the intercom said. We all got up and headed towards the plane. We gave them the tickets and they handed us our seat arrangements. We're all next to eachother! Awesssommme! We got on the plane and put our bags in the cupboard above us. I sat next to Vanessa, Ally sat next to me, and then there was Austin. We all took out our phones and took funny pictures with some nice ones and sent them to our parents before the plane took off. They said be careful and that they love us all.

"Please put away all electronics and fasten your seat belts please. Enjoy the flight." The attendant said. Here we go. The flight is about 5 1/2 hour. Shouldn't be too bad. We were all laughing and talking quietly so we don't disturb anyone. Before you know it, it was 6:00pm and we were landing.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to California. We have arrived safely."

**Alright, here is the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry it's late. My computer froze on me a few times. Have a good afternoon and I will update soon! :) I don't own Burger King, McDonald, Subway or Psych!**

**~Holly**


	11. Chapter 11

California Here We Come

Austin's Pov:

So we had just arrived in California and it is literally hot here. Whooo. We got off the plane and headed inside to rent a car. Ally looked really nervous for some reason. Huh, weird right?

"Ally dear, what's wrong? You look really nervous for some reason." I ask as I look at her..

"No, I'm fine don't worry." She reassures me by kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand. I most likely blushed. Riker looks behind us and smirks at me. I roll my eyes as we head for the rent a car place.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady says while looking at all of us. At least she isn't a flirter type. I hope...

"Yes, we would like to rent a truck for about 2-3 weeks." Riker said while looking at a red truck. I thought we were staying for 2 weeks? The woman nods and tells Riker to follow her. He let go of Nessa's hand and kisses her cheek.

"Should I be jealous that he will be in a room with her?" Vanessa asks looking at us.

"Oh trust me, don't worry about a thing." I say while they look at me. I shrug my shoulders. Next thing we see is Riker walk out with a red lip stick on his cheek? Oh shit... Nessa's gonna flip out... I look at Vanessa who is boiling on the inside. Riker approaches us nervously.

"Okay guys, that girl literally forced herself on me. I swear Nessa." He says looking at her. She sighs and leaves towards the store.

Vanessa's Pov:

That bitch! No one kisses his cheek but me or Ally. The nerve of women. I walk in and search for her office. As I find it, someone picks me up and throws me over their shoulder.

"Put me down whoever this is!" I scream..

"Nessa, relax. It's just me. Don't worry, I took care of her." Riker says while leading us out of the dealership getting some weird stares.

"Oh what you do, kiss her on the lips and have a full make out session!" I yell at him. He sighs and walks around the corner away from Austin and Ally. He put me down gently and he stared at me.

"Nessa, what is wrong with you! It's not like I planned it!" He says shouting at me. He did not just yell at me.

"Well you could of prevented it! But noo, you decided to just let her kiss you!" I scream back. He's agrravtaed, I can tell. Something surprised me with he just did. He kissed me, right on the lips. I froze but then I start kissing back... After a good 2 minutes, we release to breathe..

"Nessa look, she didn't kiss me on the lips. Just my cheek. I wouldn't ever kiss another girl. You're the only one I have eyes for. I am also sorry for snapping at you." He says truthfully. I can tell in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know why I overreacted. I was jealous that another girl kissed your cheek." I say avoiding eye contact. He lifted my face up by my chin with his fingers which made me look into his eyes.

"Nessa, your perfectly fine. But I need to ask you something.. Will you be my girlfriend?" I literally squealed when I heard those words. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. We smiled through the kiss.

"I take that as a yes." He says while grabbing my hand and walking towards the truck to see Ally sitting on Austin's lap with his arms around her.

"What's going on here?" I question. They look up and then look at their position. They blushed.

"We were waiting for you two and got tired of standing. I didn't want Ally sitting on the ground so I pulled her down on my lap and we talked." Austin said nervously while Ally getting off his lap and pulling him up too. I giggle. We grabbed our bags and hopped in the truck. I'm upfront with Riker while "Auslly" is in the backseat next to each other. I tell you, they are stuck like glue. As on cue, I turned on the radio and that exact song came on. I turned it up loud and we all sang it together! I love moments like these.

Riker's Pov:

Okay, so I may of forgotten to mention that I bought a house here for all of us. I wanted it to be a surprise. It's a mansion with a huge backyard with an inground pool in the back. There is no neighbors around us which is perfect. I can't wait to see their reactions. I smile happily and look at Vanessa who smiles back at me.

"Wait, where are we staying?" Ally asks... I smile..

"That's a good question but you can't yell at me when I tell you all." I say looking at them real quick and they nod.

"I bought a mansion here. It's beautiful and it's no where near neighbors and what not." They all have their mouths wide open. I chuckle.

"How could you even afford it?" Vanessa asks.

"That beautiful is a simple question for a simple answer. I saved all my money worths and planned on doing this. We can come here every other month though." I say seriosuly. They all giggle and I pull into the driveway. There is a gate in the front and I have to press in the digits. 3647. Easy. The gate is officially opened and I pull all the way up and park the truck. We all got out and grabbed out bags.

"You guys ready to see what's inside?" I ask knowing the answer anyway. They eagerly nodded their hands and I unlocked the door.

Austin's Pov:

WOW! This house is literally huge and perfect I tell you! I look at Ally who is astonished.

"Where's our rooms?" I ask nicely. He laughs.

"Yours and Ally's are up the stairs to the right, while Nessa's and I's are on the right side." He says while we all walk upstairs. I immediately head for my room and it's absolutely awesome! I throw my stuff on my bed and look around. I have a water bed! That's friggin amazing! I also have a balcony, a fridge, video game system, and lots of more stuff! I find this door and I open it up. It leads to Ally's room. Huh.

Ally's Pov:

I walked into my room and it was friggin amazing! I can't believe it! It has a balcony with flowers on the outside in potts. I have a piano in my room with a huge fridge full of food and drinks. I lay down on my bed and it's a water bed! Ahhhh, relaxation. I closed my eyes and felt someone walk over to me and lay down next to me. I look over and see Austin laying down with his face buried in one of my pillows.

"Austin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?" I ask while giggling. I was about to get up but Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"Let's take a nap together and then I'll go to my room.. Please!?" He asked while kissing my forehead, nose, and then my cheek. His eyes were closed and he laid his head back down with me.

"Alright, fine. Only for you." I say while snuggling up against him more. In a few minutes I pass out but I hear him mumble something.

"I love you Ally." Then I passed out.

**5 hours later:**

Riker's Pov:

Vanessa and I decided to lay down together once we got to my room. We like immediately crashed.

"Riker, you want to go out and look around?" Vanessa asked while leaning against the door frame. She looks beautiful. I walk over to her and hug her.

"I would love to but we should find where AUstin and Ally is." I say while kissing her cheek and dragging her with me to Austin's room. I peak in and realize he's not in there. Huh? I walk over to Ally's room with Vanessa and look inside. As I look around, I found Ally and Austin snuggling against each other.. Awweee. Vanessa and I grabbed our camera and took a couple of pictures. I jumped on Ally's bed and started to jump up and down on my knees.

"ALLY AND AUSTIN! WAKE UP! IT'S 1:30PM!" Next thing you know, Ally and Austin fall off the bed together by screaming. It would of just been Austin but he was wrapped around Ally. I started laughing my ass off! It was hilarious! Nessa snapped pictures while laughing hard.

Ally's Pov:

I get awaken by a scream and falling off of the bed.. Ugghhh. I open my eyes and find myself on top of Austin. I look at his eyes and blush. I was never this close to his face. I look up and find Nessa and Riker laughing their butts off. I groan in pain and get off of Austin. I help him out too. Finally the laughing dyed down.

"Go get ready, we're going to go shopping! It's 3:00 so chop chop!" Riker says while dragging Austin out of my room along with Nessa. I grab a nice dress with some flats and head for the shower. After about 10 minutes in the shower, I got dressed, threw my hair in a messy bun, and put some make up on. Only blush and lip gloss. Nothing much. But I decided to change my shoes into converse. I hear knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I yell. I look over and see Austin walking in.

"You ready to go beautiful?" He questions while sitting on my bed next to me. I nod and grab my purse. He grabs my hand and we walk downstairs to see Vanessa in a dress too with the same style as me basically. They nod at us and Riker grabs Nessa's hand and we all start walking. It was about 10 minutes until we come across a big mall.

"Okay, how about you and Austin go look around together while Vanessa and I do the same?" Riker asks. We all nod.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in two hours! Now go!" Riker says while dragging Nessa somewhere and Austin drags me somewhere.

"So Ally, where would you like to go?" He asks while looking at me. I think...

"Why don't we just look around and talk?" I question.. He nods approvingly. I smile and kiss his cheek. It's been an hour and a half and I bought some shorts, shirts, shoes, and some hair stuff. Austin carried some bags for me in one hand and he held my hand with another. Austin bought some shirts and cologne. Nothing much.

"So Ally, can I ask you something?" Austin asks nervously.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I ask him. He sighs.

"I uhhh.. I li-" He stopped. "Nevermind." He said. I stopped and pulled him back.

"Austin, is it what you said to me ealier? That you love me?" I ask him seriously. He nervously chcukles.

"I said that to you?" He asks. I nod and chuckle. I was about to say something until "Rinessa" came.

"Hey, let's head back and watch movies together or something?" They say. Austin and I sigh and nod. I really want to tell him how I feel. I just had a thought! I release his hand and grab my phone.

**To Austin:**

**Listen, I know you like me. I heard you whisper it to me before I fell asleep. I wanted to tell you that I feel the exact same way as you do! I started to develop feelings for you 3 days after I met you and surprisingly, I think my dad knows too... **

**From: Ally**

I sent him the text message and grab his hand again. I hear his vibration go off on his phone and he releases my hand. He checks his phone and realizes it was from me and looks at me confusingly. I smile at him and mouthed "Read it." He nodded.

Austin's Pov:

I was confused to why she sent me a message as she was right next to me. But I open it up anyways. As I read the text message, I smile really wide! She really does like me! I look over at her and smile wide. She giggles. Then right there, I kiss Ally right on the lips. She smiles through it and I do the same. We released 2 minutes after and someone snapped a picture of us. We turn around and look at Vanessa and Riker taking pictures of us.. Oh yeah.. I forgot we were walking back home.. I turn to Ally.'

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask hoping she'd say yes. She giggles and says yes. I smile wide and pick her up spinning her around.

"YAY! The Ally Dawson said yes!" I'm so friggin happy. She giggles and I set her down. I grab her hand and we all walk back laughing and talking. We made it to the house and realize that it is 6:30pm.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to call it an early night. Goodnight you all!" I say while hugging them and giving Ally a kiss. I go to my room and get changed into Pj's then head for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walk out seeing Ally in my bed. I chuckle.

"Why hello stranger. How may I help you?" I ask her as I get in my bed and wrap her in my arms again. She giggles.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" She asks sweetly. I nod and yawn. I kissed her nose, forehead, and cheek. She snuggles closer to me and I smile and fall into a very deep sleep.

**I will not be able to update tomorrow, so I made this chapter a little bit longer. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you for all the reviews! Have a great night! Oh and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes!**  
**~Holly :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting New People

Ally's Pov:

I woke up and realized that I was in Austin's bed. Where did he go? I look over and see that it is 10:00am. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I decided to get up and walk downstairs to find Austin making breakfast. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumped and turned and looked at me.

"Oh goodness Ally, you scared the heck out of me!" He said scared but wrapped his arms around me too. I giggle and kiss his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Vanessa and Riker went out grocery shopping for us all. I managed to find a box of pancake mix." Hahaha, only my Austin. I giggle.

"Is this all you want to eat?" He excitedly nods and smiles. I giggle and walk over to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

"Would you like some?" I question while walking to grab glasses. Why are they on the first shelve if shorties like me can't reach. Damn it! I look at Austin..

"Umm Austin, I uhhh.. I need some help." I asked him kind of embarrassed. He looked over.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asks while walking towards me. I nerovusly chuckle and point up to the cups on the shelve. He nods and easily reaches for two. I pout. Why did I have to be so short? Austin looked at me and noticed.

"Ally, your the perfect height! You wanna know why?" I nod.

"Because you fit perfectly in my arms. But in the future, I will make sure that the cups will be high enough for you to reach." He says assuring me.. Awww, he wants a future with me?

"You want a future with me?" I ask while smiling. He blushed furiously and nodded embarrassed. I jump in his arms.

"Awwe, I'd love a future with you!" I say while kissing his cheek millions of times. He chuckles and hugs me tight. Not that I mind.

"I wonder how you would act if I would propose to you." I giggle.

"I would be curious about that too!" I say while smiling and jumping out of his arms. He smiles and turns around to check the pancakes. They seem ready and he sets them on the plates. I forgot about the orange juice and so I grabbed it pouring us some. I giggle as some sparkled on me. Austin set the table up and set the plates next to each other. I set our drinks down and took a seat digging right into them. Austin chuckled but did the same. After about 10 minutes, Austin got up grabbing our plates and picking me up bridal style.

"Austin, where we going?" I ask as he brings me to my room? Why? He walks in and sets me on my dresser.

"Close your eyes." He commanded and I did. Surprisingly. He went walking out of the room and walked back in.

"Okay, you may now open." I find him standing infront of me holding a bouquet of red roses. I smile at him.

"Aww Austin, those are really beautiful!" I said while grabbing them and kissing his cheek. He smiled at me.

"WE'RE HOME! COME HELP WITH BAGS!" Riker yelled. I set the roses down next to me and Austin turns around.

"Hop on and I promise I won't drop you!" Austin says. I jump on his back and he runs to the hallway. I laugh and he slows down while walking down the stairs. We stop in our tracks as we see some guys in the house...

"Uhh, Rikker... Who are they?" I ask.. Austin nodded and set me down.

"Ohh right, I just met these guys. This is Dallas, and Trent." He said introducing us.

"Hi I'm Austin and this right here Is Ally." Austin said. The brown haired boy smirked at me.

"Why, such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He said while kissing my hand. I giggle and blush. I look at Austin who looks kind of hurt at my reaction. He walked outside.. Oh great..

Austin's Pov:

Okay well I'm a little pissed. Why would she giggle at that guy who kissed her hand. I'm her boyfriend! I start walking towards the car until I feel myself being tackled to the ground. I flip over and see Ally looking at me.

"Austin you need to lis-" I cut her off.

"You know what, I don't need to listen. Go ahead and let him flirt with you and blush at his comments. I can see you like it!" I yelled while taking her off of me carefully. I got up and grabbed the rest of the bags and walking inside setting them on the counter. I marched up to my room and locked the door.

Ally's Pov:

I start feeling tears come in my eyes. I run inside and see Riker laughing with the guys. As Riker saw me, he walked up to me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asks concerned. I just broke down in tears and cried in his arms. He hugged me comforting me while I cried. The guys walked off in the back. He rubbed my back. Vanessa runs over.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Vanessa says while looking us. I look in her eyes and her heart breaks. Riker let me go so I could run into Nessa's arms. Which I did. She just held me tight and let me cry.

Riker's Pov:

What did Austin do? I go marching up to his room and realize it's lock. So I walk over to Ally's room and walk through the connecting doors that connect to their rooms.

"What the heck did you do to Ally!" I yell. He looks up and his eyes are red. He also been crying.

"I kind of yelled at her. Dallas was flirting with her and kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed and it made me upset. I know it's stupid but I should be the only guy making her do that." I do feel bad. I will admit, I would do the same. I would flip out if someone did that to Vanessa and if she would have the same reaction.

"I guess I would too but you know it's both your faults. She's downstairs crying her heart out you know. She just ran in and broke down. You should go talk to her." I say while unlocking his door and walking out. As I walk downstairs, I see Ally passed out in Vanessa's arms.

"She okay?" She shakes her head no. I sigh.

"Go outside with the guys, Okay? I'll be out in a minute." She says while carrying Ally to her room I suppose. It's only 11:00am. I sigh again and walk out.

Ally's Pov:

I woke up and find myself in my room. I look around and see Austin on the edge of my bed. He looks at me with red eyes.

"Ally, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you. I feel so horrible and I am truly sorry!" He says while walking towards me. I got up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sigh missing the warmth of him. I let a few tears slip. He pulls away and wipes the tears off. I do the same to him.

"It's Okay, I'm also sorry for what I did. I know it wasn't girlfriend like and I'm really sorry. I don't like Dallas. I only like you. I promise!" He nods and smiles slightly.

"What do you say we forget about this and head on downstairs with everyone else?" He questions while offering his hand. I gladly accept it and kiss his cheek. We walk downstairs together hand-in-hand. I missed this.

"Hey what time it is anyway?" I ask him.

"I think it's almost 1pm." He checked his phone and nodded. We walk into the living room and see Nessa, Riker, Dallas, and Trent staring at us.

"Dude, why are your siblings holding hands together?" Trent asked disgusted. Riker slaps his forehead. Seriously? That's a very stupid question.

"She's not my sister. She's my beautiful girlfriend." Austin says while smiling down at me and I smile at him. Trent seems to get it now but Dallas looks mad.

"Seriously! Why can't I ever get a girl?!" Dallas yells at the roof. I giggle and Austin and I walk towards the couch. He sits down and I sit down on his lap. His arms go around my waist and I lay my hands on top of his. I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out. It's from my dad.

To Ally:

Hey honey, just checking in. I got the pictures and videos of you all and I'm glad your happy. Be careful and tell Austin to call me from your phone, Okay?

Huh, I wonder why dad wants to talk to Austin. I reply anyway.

To Dad:

Yes dad, I'm very happy. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I wouldn't go anywhere without Austin, Riker, or Nessa. But I guess I'll let Austin call you in a minute. Love you 3 Love, Ally

I just sent the message.

"Hey Austin, my dad wants you to call him for some reason. So here is my phone." I say handing it to him. He looks confused. He took me off his lap and set me on the couch. He kissed my cheek and walked off outside.

Austin's Pov:

Why does Mr. Dawson want to talk to me? I guess I'm a little shakey.. Just a little... I press his number and call it. He instantly picks it up.

ON the Phone:

"Austin, my boy.. We need to have a talk." I gulped.

"What's wrong Mr. Dawson?" I question but I already know.

"I see your dating my daughter. What is your intentions with her?" Oh no, here comes the talk.

"Sir, I wouldn't dare to lay a finger on her inappropriately. I love her too much to do that. Your daughter means the world to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I love her with all my heart and I will respect her." I say. Everything I said, was the truth.

"That right there Austin, shows me I can trust you. Now just remember, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will personally show you myself how to use a gun. You understand?" I gulp.. Really hard.

"Yess.. Sir." I stutterd. "But can I ask you soemthing?" I can't believe I am about to do this.

"Good and what's up?" Here it goes. Now or Never.

"I got into a fight with Ally earlier. I got upset because a boy was flirting with her and she was blushing while giggling. I may of snapped at her. Is that normal?" I tell him. He chuckles.

"Austin, that is perfectly normal. She's a beautiful woman, a bunch of guys are going to flirt with her but she chose you and that's all that matters. Don't sweat it." Mr. Dawson said. I sigh of relief. All I hear is a slap.

"Lester, don't slap my butt." Mrs. Dawson said while giggling. uhhh okay... Maybe a little awkward?

"Thanks and One more question." Here it goes... Again.

"Go ahead" He says while laughing at his wife. I smile. That could be me and Ally one day.

"I know it's early, but would it be possible if I could get a promise ring for Ally? I want your permission." Without Austin knowing, Mr. Dawson always had a feeling this would happen. He instantly smiled.

"Austin, I give you full permission. I trust you with her. I know one day you will actually ask her to marry you and I will be waiting." I immediately smile.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dawson!" I practically squeal.

"Your Welcome Austin, now I got to go. Had a good chat with you and call me sometime." Surprisingly, I did too!

"Alrighty Mr. Dawson. Thank you again! Have a good day," I say.

"I will and you too! Oh by the way Austin, call me Lester. You're part of the family." Mr. Daw-.. I mean Lester says while hanging up. I smile.

End Of Phone Discussion.

So I officially have approvel from Lester. I go inside happily and see Ally laughing with the guys and Nessa. I don't mind that. I plop down next to Ally.

"What did I miss?" I ask the group.

"You just missed Dallas do the wobble dance. It was priceless!" Ally says while sitting on my lap and laughing.

"Do it again dude! I wanna see!" I say. He immediately smiles and does it. Oh my goodness, it's so hilarious! All of us are currently laughing our butts off! I wiped off my tears. Whoo, what a good laugh.

"So what do you all want to do?" Riker asks while wrapping Vanessa in his arms. I smile at that.

"Why don't we... play video games!" Ally yells out of excitement. My girlfriend is a gamer? Swwweeeet!

"I'm definitely in!" I yell earning a smile from Ally who looks behind me. I wink at her and she blushes.

"DEAL! I'll get the game system, games, and controllers!" Dallas and RIker yell running up the stairs. We just laugh. Ally flips around. So now she is still on my lap except she's facing me. My hands wrap around her waist still.

"What did my dad say by the way?" She asks curiously. I nervously chuckle..

"Uhh just checking in. Nothing to worry about beautiful." I say while kissing her cheek. She giggles and smiles. The guys come running down the stairs.

"We can't play no more... They don't work." Awe nards! We all sadly sighed.

"We could always... play tag?" Nessa says. Ally squeals in excitment.

"Please Please.. Pretty please Austin!" She begs..

"Okay fine! But... Riker is it!" After I said that, All of us run out of the house and play tag. Riker got me, then I got Ally, she got Nessa, and then she tagged Trent. No one got Dallas. As I was about to speak, Ally tackled me... Again..

"Woaaahhh.." She sits on my lap giggiling. I smile at her and they all take pictures. What a good trip so far.

"Alright guys, we need to go. See you guys again hopefully?" Dallas asks. We all nod and hug each other. It didn't bother me that Ally hugged them.

"Dude, why don't the both of you come Wednesday?" Riker asks.

"Sounds good. See you guys then." They said hopping into their car and taking off. I sigh happily.

Vanessa's Pov:

Riker is currently picking me up and holding me in bridal style.

"Why don't we all Skype the family back at home?" He asks. We all nod and race for the house. Riker won surprisingly since he was holding me. I laughed and he set me down.

"I'm gonna grab a soda. Anyone want something?" They all immediately nodded.

"I'll go help you Ness." Austin said while kissing Ally's cheek and walking with me towards the kitchen..

"Okay, what's up?" I ask him facing him.. He scratches the back of his head..

"Uhh well you see, I'm planning on buying a promise ring for Ally..." He says slowly. I immediately started screaming out of joy but he covered his hand against my mouth.

"Not so loud, I don't want Ally to know." He says... Then out of no where Ally and Riker pop up.

"Don't want me to know what?" She questions standing next to Riker. Uhhh- ohhhhh.

**Yes, I left you all on a cliffhanger... What do you think Austin will say? Sorry if it's not the best chapter. But I hope everyone still liked it. I'm gonna delete "New Starts and Old Relationships." I will write a new story after I finish this one. Have a goodnight :)**

**~Vicky and Holly**


	13. Chapter 13

Don't let her find out

Austin's Pov:

Man, did she have to walk in in that moment? I look at Ally who has her arms crossed and is leaning on Riker kind of. I stare at Vanessa in wide eyes...

"We uhh... didn't want to tell you that we found a music store here in uh California?" Vanessa said.. She kind of questioned it. Ally raises her eyebrows and got so excited.

"Oh my gosh! Where?!" Ally demanded while smiling. I sigh of relief.

"I think it's like 45 minutes away? It's called Sonic Boom." Riker said while looking between Nessa and I. Greattt... He's going to interrogate me.. Just perfect.

"Can we go pleasssseeeeee.." Ally begs at us. We all laughed at her.

"Okay Okay, we'll go. But uhh.. I need to talk to Austin.." He noticed them walking closer to us.

"ALONE." Riker stated. They nod and walked off.

Riker's Pov:

I wonder what they were talking about..

"What you hiding from me boy?" I say while walking towards him. He looks scared..

"Uhhhh... the music store?" He said nervously backing up.. I'm gonna get him cornered... I smirked at him. I stepped closer to him and he was up against the fridge..

"Are you sure it's not about the-" I look around to make sure Ally wasn't there. "Promise ring?" I finished while smiling like an idiot..

"WHattttt, what you talking about?" Austin tried playing it off. I roll my eyes.

"I easedropped moron." I say teasingly while smiling. He sighs of relief. Then looks at me.

"Wait what?" I smiles and walked off towards the living room. Ally and Nessa is giggling over something. I sit myself between the girls.

"What's so funny?" I questioned. Ally pointed to the TV screen. I looked up and saw a man running around the block being chased by a girl. Hahaha, he just tripped over a rock..

"Hilarious!" Austin says popping out of no where. We all scream. He laughs so hard..

"Whooo, damn.. I got you all so good." He says while catching his breath. He sat down next to Ally.

"Hahahha... You so funny.." Nessa says sarcastic while smiling. I chuckle at her. I put my arm around her and she cuddled with me. We watched a few episodes of "Merlin." That show always makes me laugh. I look over at Nessa who is passed out. Then I turn to face Ally who is sprawled all over Austin with her hands in the air and her mouth wide open. Strangee..

"Uhhh.. Is she asleep or something?" He looks at Ally.

"Yeah, weird position but I love her more.. If that's even possible... I love her so much Rike, I don't know how to explain any more. I love her so much that it hurts at times..." He sighs while smiling.

"I feel you Austin. I feel the exact same way with Vanessa." He nods and yawns.

"I'm gonna put Ally to her bed and then go to bed in my room. Night Riker. Love you bro." Austin says while grabbing Ally carefully. I yawn.

"Yeah, I'm right with you. But love you too." Austin was waiting for me. So I turned off all the lights, the TV, and locked all the doors. Then I carefully picked up Nessa and I walked behind Austin on the stairs. He went to Ally's room and laid her down on her bed while putting the blankets on her. I smile at that and then I see him kiss Ally's forehead and he walks through the doors connecting their rooms living his side open. I chuckle quietly and walk to Nessa's room. I put her on her bed and put on a small blanket. She hates being wrapped in them. I kiss her forehead.

"Night Baby girl." I say while walking away and heading to my room to get ready for bed also.

***I am so sorry that I haven't updated. This will be short chapter but I WILL update a longer one by tonight hopefully. Have a good day :) Oh and I also do not own "Merlin." **

**~Holly**


	14. Chapter 14

Party?

Ally's Pov:

I woke up to find myself in my room. As I got out of bed, I realized that I slept in my clothes from last night. Huh, maybe Austin brought me up up here. I look at the clock and see that it's 9:30am. I go to my dresser and pick out a nice orange ruffled tank top with an under black tank top with some white shorts. I head for the bathroom and get changed. I decided that I would curl my hair. It took me a good hour or so, but I got it done. I went downstairs barefoot. The kitchen is probably my favorite place since there's food, so my legs bring me their. I put on the coffee pot and put 4 bagels in. They are not all for me. Then I run all the way upstairs and jump into Austin's bed. I'm on top of him.

"Austin..." I say sweetly. He snores again. "Austin..." I say a little louder... No movement what so ever.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO POUR A BUCKET OF WATER ON!" I yell. He immediately shoots out of bed and I go flying across the room. My head hit the wall. Ouchhh..

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Als!" Austin says running towards me. He kneels down and kisses my head. I smile.

"It's all good. Get dressed. We are going out for the day." I say while leaving his room. I walk into Nessa's room to see that she's not in there. I then peak my head in Riker's room to find them talking. I knock quietly. Riker looks up.

"Oh hey Ally, what's up?" He questions.

"I put the coffee pot on and some bagels. I figured that Austin and I can head out and you two can spend time with one another." I say while walking over and hugging them both.

"Awee, thanks pickle!" Nessa says while kissing my cheek. I giggle at the nickname.

"Where you two heading off?" Rik questioned while getting up.

"We are going to explore Sonic Boom and head to a park after." They nod.

"Love you both." I say and they say it back. I walk downstairs to see Austin holding my converse and matching clothes with me. I giggle.

"Thank you handsome." I say while grabbing them but he didn't let me.

"I'll put them on for you. Go sit." He is so sweet. I go to the couch and sit down. He gets on his knees and puts them on nice and gentle for me. In return, I give him a kiss on the cheek. I'm not ready to kiss him on the lips. I believe he knows that. He blushes. I get up and turn the pot off and cream cheese our bagels. Austin comes over and we eat our breakfast. We got interrupted when the door bell rang. Austin and I look at each other confused because normally no one can get passed the gates without the code. Cautiously, Austin gets up and I follow him. He looks through the peep hole and opens the door excitedly.

"DEZ! TRISH!" He screams while tackling them to the ground. I do the same except jump on all three of them. We all laugh.

"I thought you guys were on a cruise!" I say while getting up off them and practically tackling my best friend again. I sure did miss her. She giggled.

"Well I couldn't dare to miss my best friends birthday tomorrow!" She says laughing. Oh yeah, tomorrow is my birthday.

"I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday." I say. The three laugh at me and I swat their arms and walk inside smiling.

"We were about to head out, would you two like to join us?" I asked and Austin nodded. They looked at each other.

"We wouldn't like to, we would LOVE too!" They exclaim. I smile.

"I'm gonna tell Nessa that we're leaving." I say while running upstairs.

Austin's Pov:

I make sure to see if Ally is upstairs and face Trish and Dez.

"I got new I want to you. I want to give Ally a promise ring tomorrow." They immediately squeal. I chuckle at their expression.

"Dude, that's totally awesome!" Dez says and Trish nods.

"I know right! But I need to get a ring today.. So Trish.." I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't worry Austin, I'll bring her to Sonic Boom and you two will go pick out the ring." I hug her right there.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh and I invited all our families to come up tomorrow. They all said yes but yours and Dez's unfortunately can not make it. I'm really sorry." I say while releasing from the hug. They shrugged.

"It's all good." They said smiling. Then Ally comes downstairs. I grab her hand.

"You all ready?" I say. They all nod and smile.

"OH wait, we are going to drive Riks' mustang." I say while grabbing the keys. They all chuckle and smile. Ally sits in the passenger seat while "Trez" is in the back seat. I drove out the yard and drove down the streets.

"Hey Ally, I'm gonna bring you to Sonic Boom because I want to spend time with you." Trish says. I smile. Ally wouldn't say no to that.

"I'd love to! But what about you?" Ally says while looking at me. I grab her hand with my free one.

"It's all good sweetheart. I'm gonna hang out with Dez!" Dez immediately fist pumps the air.

"Swweeetttttt!" He says and we all laugh. Ally smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I look at her fast and wink at her but turned to face the road. I saw her blush.

"How long you two staying?" Ally asks. I hope for the rest of the trip. I'm glad that they are here.

"Can we stay for the rest of the trip?" Dez questions. Ally and I immediately squeal! Trish and Dez laugh at us.

"OF COURSE YOU BOTH CAN!" Ally screams. They smile and I pull into the parking lot of Sonic Boom and it is literally huge! I get out of the car and walk towards Allys' side of the car. I open the door and hold my hand out. She grabs it and her short tan legs come out of the car. Ahh, she's so beautiful and has the best personality I tell you!

"Why thank you handsome!" She says and hugs me. I immediately put my arms around her waist.

"Your welcome beautiful. I'll be back in a good hour. Don't meet another guy when your in that store." I say smiling down at her. She releases from the hug and takes her sunglasses off.

"Oh trust me, there is no other guy I want but you." She says while booping my nose. I kiss her cheek.

"And you mister, better not pick up another girl." Als said.

"Oh please, your the only beautiful lady I have eyes for." I say while winking at her and putting my sunglasses. She giggle and walks inside.

"Look out for her Trish." I say while hugging her.

"Of course and pick out the perfect ring." She says while walking towards the door. I chuckle.

"You ready buddy?" I ask Dez.

"Heck yeah! We should have a sleepover dude like all the other times!" He says. Not a bad idea.

"I'm totally in! We can also have junk food and play games all night long." I pull out of the parking lot and find a store for promise rings.

"So what's been going on Pal?" Dez asks while rolling down the window.

"Oh you know, hanging out with my bro, Nessa, and Ally. I kind of don't want to leave here." I say. It's really nice here. Dez just looks at me shocked.

"Your not coming back to Miami?" He says sadly. I sigh.

"Of course I am but I just love it here. I'm almost 19 so maybe I will consider moving here. Would you go with me?" I ask. I wouldn't want to leave my best friend. He sighs. Twice...

"Of course I would but only if Trish would go. But would Ally go?" I honestly have no clue. Maybe...

"I'd like to hope so. But she'd have a hard time leaving her family." I pulled into a jewelery store. We both got out of the mustang and walked in. A store clerk comes over to us.

"How may I help you two?" She ask. She seems like a nice old lady.

"Hi mam, I was looking for promise rings for my girlfriend and I." I said sweetly. She nods.

"Okay young sir, please come follow me." She walked us towards a small section and as I got there, I melted. I found the perfect one right in front of my eyes. It has a small diamond on the front and has hearts all around it.

"Could I please see that one?" I question. She smiles and grabs her keys unlocking the case. She grabs it carefully and hands it to me.

"If you wanted, we could go get some words engraved into it." That sounds like a great idea! Yes!

"I would love that! 'I would like to have A&A forever. Love you!' She immediately nods and goes to the backroom. I face Dez who is smiling.

"Dude, wait until the engagement ring." I chuckle at him but nod. My ringtone for Ally went off.

_On the phone:_

_"Hey Beautiful, everything Okay?" __**I hope everything is.**_

_"Hey handsome, I was wondering where you are?" __**Ally questioned.. I froze.. What would I say? **_

_"Uh, we're at the frozen yogurt place. We'll see you in 30 minutes." __**I panicked. Hopefully she won't question.**_

_"Okay, love you." Ally said._

_"I love you too beautiful." __**I made a kissy noise in the phone and got some weird stares. Ally made one too and hung up.**_

_Ally's Pov:_

So I just hung up with Austin. He'll be here soon. Sonic Boom is literally amazing! They're hiring but what I can't put in an application unless I live here.

"Excuse me, but do you know how long you guys will be hiring for?" I asked the guy.

"For you baby, as long as you need." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I say while slapping his arm.

"Sorry, it was a dare. My friend told me to do it saying 'He knows you." He said..

"Who's this friend of yours?" I question.

"Dallas." Huh, kind of figured. I took a seat in the chair.

"Your not from around here, are you?" The guy questioned sitting on the counter. I shook my head.

"No, I came on vacation with my boyfriend, his brother, my sister, and my best friends." I say and he nods. I stare at him and for some reason, he looks my mom and dad combined.

"Hey this may sound really weird, but uhh.. Who's your parents?" I questioned. He looks shocked.

"Uhh, I don't know. I got put up for adoption when I was young. I had a baby sister two years after I was born." He says while looking down.

"I'm sorry. Have you tried looking for her?" I don't know why, but I am seriosuly interested.

"I have actually. But she previously moved to Florida and I lost tracked of her. Oh and by the way, my name is Jason." He said while sticking his hand out.

"Huh that's weird, I just moved to Florida about 2 weeks ago and my name is Ally obviously." I shook his hand..

"So I feel like we have a special connection type some how. Like your my cousin or something. Tell me about your boyfriend." He said. I giggle just thinking about Austin.

"He's the perfect type of boyfriend I have ever wanted. He's a true gentleman, sweet, generous, funny, and has a great personality. I love him." I say.

"Well Ally, he is truly lucky to have you. He sounds like a great guy." He says while grabbing his phone and taking a picture of me.. I smile..

"So Jason, have a girlfriend?" Trish says sitting next to me.

"I actually do. She has been my best friend and we fell in love at 16. So here we are 4 years later stronger than ever. She will actually be here in about 10 minutes." He says excitedly. I smile.

"Awesome, so we get to meet this amazing girl and you get to meet my amazing boyfriend." He smiles and nods approvingly. Just on cue, I see Austin and Dez walk in the store. Austin walks up to me smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Beautiful." He says. I giggle.

"Hey handsome, there is someone I would like you to meet. Austin this is Jason, Jason this is Austin." Jason hops of the counter and walks towards us.

"So this is the perfect guy Ally has been talking about. Nice to meet you." Jason says sticking out his hand. Austin gladly accepts.

"Nice to meet you too. You remind me of someone. Doesn't he Als?" Austin questions. Jason really does to be honest.

"What's your last name Jason?" I question. He was about to answer until a beautiful girl walks in. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and doesn't wear make up. She is glowing.

"Hey sweetheart. I missed you." Jason says approaching her. She giggles and jumps into his arms smiling.

"I missed you too!" She says hugging him tight.

"AWWWEEEE" Austin, Dez, Trish, and I say. They look at us and smile.

"Who are your friends Jason?" The girl asks nicely.

"Halie, this is Ally, Austin, Dez, and Trish." I first walked up to her.

"This is the beautiful girl you were talking about. My name is Ally. Nice to meet you." I say hugging her. She looks shocked but hugs me back smiling.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you inlcuding you Ally." She says shaking the rest of their hands. Austin walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"We should let you go. Nice meeting you both." I say about to walk out when Jason calls my name. I turn around and see him writing something. He runs up to me.

"This is for all of you. Here is my number. Maybe we can hang out before you leave." He says giving me a hug and the rest of them hugs. We nod.

"Definitely! Bye Jason and Haile!" We all yell and walk out. I stop and hug Austin. He hugs me back.

"Why don't we head back since it's 5:30pm?" Austin questions. We all nod and walk toward the car. Austin being the gentleman he is, opens the door for me and I get in following by the rest of the group. Austin drove off and we all sat in a comfortable silence. I smile to myself. About 20 minutes later, we made it to the house and see cars lined up. I look at Austin who looks confused. We all got out of the car and I grabbed Austin's hand while Trish grabbed Dez's hand. We walk in to find people sitting on the couch, drinking soda, people jumping around, and all that stuff. We find Riker.

"Riker, what's going on?" Austin asked. As Riker looks at us, he seems a little off.

"Having the party of our lives!" He says with his hands in the air. I walk out to find Nessa kissing some guy. I immediately walk over to her and drag her by her hand to the other side of the house.

"What the heck do you think your doing kissing some other guy when your dating Riker!" I scream at her. Her response was slapping me. HARD.. Across the face.

"You don't tell me what to do." Her breath reaked like beer or something. Someone must of brought it. I had tears in my eyes and I ran off. Straight out of the house. Why would she slap me? She never done that. Sure she must of drank before but I would never assume she would slap me. My phone kept on ringing and I threw it in the middle of the road but as I did, a car came down the road and the phone hit it... Uh-Oh...

"What the heck do you think your do- Ally? What's wrong?" I look up to find Jason walking over to me. I broke down and cried. He hugged me in a comforting way.. I told him everything.

"Ally, Austin must be worried sick. We need to get you home." Jason says while picking me up bridal style and putting me in his truck.

"Thank you." I say whispering. He looks over and nods.

"Here, give me Austin's number and I will call him." I nod and he gave me his phone. I punched in the numbers and handed it to him.

"Austin it's Jason. I found Ally." He says. I could hear Austin. He sounded like he's been crying.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way. I got her safe and sound. See you in a few." He says hanging up the phone.

"Ally, he was crying. I could tell. He worries about you and cares a lot." Jason says.

"He really does. But can you tell me your last name?" I ask him again. He sighs. We made it to my house and Austin immediately runs out and I jump out of the car and jump into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again beautiful. You scared the hell out of me." He said crying and then I started. Austin looks over my shoulder.

"Thank you Jason. I truly appreciate it!" Austin said.

"I'm just glad it was me who she threw the phone at." Jason says chuckling a second. I smiled a little and I could tell Austin did.

"Well I'll you go. Have a goodnight." Jason says and drives off. That's all I remember because I passed out.

Austin's Pov:

I feel Ally's grip on me loosen. She must of fallen asleep. I saw Nessa slap Ally and I yelled at her. I kicked everyone out of the house. Riker and Nessa passed out on the couch. I walk in the house with Ally in my arms.

"Guys, Jason found Ally." I say and Trish and Dez look up and run to us.

"She's asleep though. I'm gonna put her in my bed and have her rest up for tomorrow. Be right back." I say carrying Ally still. I march upstairs to my room and lay her down gently. I turn on the AC and wrap Ally in blankets. I kiss her forehead and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Triple Surprise!

Austin's Pov:

I woke up to find myself laying down on the ground... Ohhh yeah, I fell asleep down here.. Hahaaha right. I look over and see that it's 9:30am. Perfect timing. I go run over to Trish.

"Trish, the party is at 1:30! You need to get Ally out of here so we all can set up!" She groans but gets up.

"You mister are lucky that it's my best friends birthday!" Trish threatened. I gulp but help her up. We both go to my room and shout.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!" Ally immediately shoots out of bed screaming. I fall on my knees laughing so hard. It was hilarious!

"Thank you both but was it necessarily to scare me to death?" Ally questioned. We both nod and I walked up to her and kissed her cheek, forehead, nose, and the other side of her cheek. She giggle and hugged me. I did the same.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful, Trish is going to take you out and then later on tonight, we are going out." She nods and hugs me tighter. After a good 2 minutes, Trish shoves me out of my room and gets Ally all ready up. I go to Riker's room.

"Riker, get up. We need to set up for Ally's party." I say nicely. He didn't bulge. He groaned and pulled his sheets over his head.

"RIKER SHOR LYNCH, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CALL MOM!" I yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He yells jumping out of bed quickly. I smirk and walk off to Nessa's room.

"Nessa, get up! We need to set up for the party!" She immediately gets up and runs to my room.

Ally's Pov:

Trish was curling my hair when Nessa walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl and I am terribly sorry for last night. I didn't mean to slap you!" She says coming over to me hugging me. I smile and forgave her.

"Alright, you girls go have fun and I'll catch you later." She said kissing my cheek and walking out.

"So Trish, what's the plan today?" I question. She thinks for a second.

"Well how about I take you out for breakfast, go to the mall, and then head on to Sonic Boom to see if Jason is there?"

"That sounds like a great plan!" I say excitedly. About a half an hour later, my hair is perfectly curled and Trish sprayed hairspray in it to keep it there. I go to my room and see that Trish already laid out my outfit for the day. She picked out a nice pair of shorts that are slightly ripped ,(which show skin) A beautiful yellow flowy tank top, and some silver flip flops. I put my clothes on gently to make sure I don't damage my hair because Trish will flip out! I put on my sparkly cross and put my flip flops and walk downstairs.

Austin's Pov:

As I was getting Ally's bag ready for the day, my phone rings and has a text on it.

"Okay Son, we are here in California with the Dawson's. Text us the address. Love you."

Okay that was from my dad. I texted him the address and I see Ally come into the kitchen. She looks so beautiful right now I can't even explain.

"Wow, Ally, You look so beautiful right now!" I exclaimed walking towards and kissing the top of her head. She giggled.

"Why thank you my handsome boyfriend." I smile at her and grab her bag.

"Okay this is everything you need for the day. I threw in $200.00 dollars for you to get whatever you'd like and do not return it back to me. Now go have fun. Trish is in the car. Love you." She walks over to me and throws her arms around my neck. I hug her back instantly.

"Thank you Austin. You're literally the best boyfriend ever. I love you too!" She was about to walk out when I grabbed her wrist gently and handed her a coffee. She smiles and kisses my cheek and walk out. Riker and Nessa along with Dez comes running down the stairs.

"Okay people it its officially 10:15am and we need to get everything set up by 1:30pm. So lets move!" We all head in different directions and start setting up. We put table cloths on the tables, plates, napkins, candles, balloons, the presents, and everything else. There was a knock on the door. I knew it was my families.

"Hey everyone! Listen Ally will he here in 2 hours." I say hugging my family and the Dawson's.

"Nice to see you Austin, does your family know what your doing?" Mr. Daw- I mean Lester asks. My family look confused. I brought the whole gang to the living room.

"I am giving Ally a promise ring tonight." Everyone squealed and my mom along with Rydel hug me tight. I couldn't breathe so Ell took Rydel by the waist and took her off of me.

"Couldn't breathe. Thanks Ell." I say to him.

"Your welcome and by the way your still not forgiven for what you did before you left." I chuckle at him and my mom releases me.

"Alright, I got to go and get the big cake. Riker is in the back so you guys could possibly help if you don't mind. Love you guys." I say while heading out. I'm in a big rush. I jump in the truck since I let Trish take the mustang. I backed out the driveway and headed out to Sonic Boom really quick. I arrived 20 minutes later and ran in to find Jason. I saw him sitting on the counter.

"Jason I got to speak real fast so please listen carefully. Thank you again for last night! I really appreciated for everything. We are having a surprise party for Ally at 1:30pm so please come. I'm planning on giving Ally a promise ring. What do you say?" I ask out of breath. He smiles and chuckles.

"I am definitely in! And congrats about the promise ring but you might want to leave because Ally is coming in." I turn around and see that she is. I look at Jason panicly and he points to a window that's upstairs. I quickly run up and jump out of it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream while falling down into a dumpster. Well at least it's safer,I run to my car and I immediately take off and go to the cake place. I bought a 3 layer cake with lemon frosting all over it and has flowers on it too! I go in and pay for it and carefully put it down in the back of the truck. I hop in the truck and head back to the house. I check my watch and see that it's 1:00pm. I speed up a bit and I finally made it. I see Dallas and Trent is already there. I park the truck and grab the cake. I walk inside and put the cake on the table.

"Alright, Riker I am going to hop in the shower and get changed. Make sure both the families are upstairs in about 15 minutes and I invited Jason over." He looks confused. He doesn't know Jason. I just run upstairs and grab a nice pair of shorts, with a nice button up dress shirt. I hop in the shower. After about 2 minutes, I feel cold water come above my head. I scream like a little girl. I opened the shower curtain to see Rydel holding a camera and Ellington smirking. I scream again and hide behind the curtain.

"Ellington Lee and Rydel Ratliff! What do you think you guys are doing!?" I screech but smirk since I called them both Ratliff. I could tell they were blushing.

"Rydel is not a Ratliff." He said but I heard him mumble a "yet." I smirk.

"Alright get out of here. This handsome man would like to get dressed." I can tell they rolled their eyes and walked out. I got dressed and put cologne on. After about 10 minutes of getting ready, It's 1:25. I run downstairs to see everyone down there.

"GUYS, EVERYONE UPSTAIRS NOW!" I yell and they all look shocked but ran up the stairs. We hear the front door open. I lean casually on the counter.

"We're here." Ally says holding a million bags along with Trish. I go over and grab Ally's bags and set them to the side.

"Ally beautiful, why don't you go outside to the patio in 5 minutes but first go to the bathroom." She nods. I motioned everyone to come down the stairs quietly and we all head outside. Ally comes out the door backwards and hasn't turned around. 1, 2, 3!

"SURPRISE!" We all shout and she turns around shocked.

"Oh my god!" She says and runs over to hug her family and then my family.

"What are you guys doing here?" She questions while wiping her tears.

"Austin thought that we should come up and surprise you for your birthday." My dad said. Ally walked towards me.

"You did this for me." She says while jumping in my arms. Her legs are wrapped around my waist.

"Of course I did." She looks at me and kisses my cheek. I blush and turn around to find Jason coming out from the door.

"Sorry if I'm a little late." He says while holding a gift bag.

"JASON!" Mr. Dawson and Mrs. Dawson yells with tears. Ally is still in my arms and has the most confused look on her face.

"Uhh yeah? And you are?" Jason questions walking towards us and putting the gift on the table.

"We're your parents." They say. We all gasp and so does he. Ally has tears in her eyes and looks at me.

"What?" Jason says shocked. I can't believe that is Ally's brother and Lester never told her.

"You are our son and Ally's brother." Penny said. Jason let a tear slide.

"Your meaning to me that I missed being apart of my beautiful little sister's life! You never even came to find me!" Jason shouts. I look at Ally who has tears coming down her face. I set her down and wipe them off. My family along with Dallas and Trent walk inside. I stayed with Ally who was trying to be brave.

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Lester said to Ally.

"No, you guys only thought of yourselves! I had a brother this whole time who was searching desperately for me and you never told me!" Ally screams with tears coming down along with Jason.

"We're sorry!" They say. I feel so bad for Ally and Jason.

"Why'd you give me up?" Jason whispered. Ally released my hand and runs in his arms hugging him tight. Jason did the same. They were both crying. Lester looked at me.

"We were young and stupid. I couldn't raise a son at 18. I had a huge job who wouldn't allow me to have children until I was 20. We only thought for ourselves and I'm turly sorry!" Penny said crying in Lester's arms.

"Maybe you two should go inside and let them talk." I told Lester and Penny. They looked upset with what I said but went inside. I was about to follow when Jason walked over to me with Ally hugging him still.

"Thank you for looking out for her. Even though I just met you yesterday. I know you cared for her. I trust you with my baby sister." I nod and rubbed Ally's back. I walked in after I smiled at Jason.

Ally's Pov:

"I can't believe they never told me? I missed you being in my life." I say while getting out of his arms.  
"The feeling is mutual. But I'm just glad that I know now." Jason says. I smile and hug him again. We released 2 minutes later..

"Ewww that means Dallas made me flirt with my own sister." He says while grabbing my hand and walking back inside. I laugh like a maniac.

"That is sooo true." I say while walking towards Austin.

"Here, you should go talk to him. I'll be fine." Jason says while walking towards my- I mean our parents. I hug Austin from behind.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" He asked while turning around and facing me.

"I'm still mad at my parents but I'm glad that I know Jason is my brother now." I say while hugging Austin. He chuckles.

"I'm pretty glad too." He exclaimed.

"Now how about we blast some music and have a party outside?" I ask Austin. He nods. He grabs my hand.

"Alright family. Let's have a party!" Austin screams and we all go out back dancing and eating. Austin and I danced to a few songs. Austin felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Jason.

"Mind if I sneak Ally away from you?" He asked. Austin smiled wide.

"Not at all." He says and winks at me. I giggle and put my arms around my brother's neck for a slow song.

"You know, Austin is truly the perfect guy for you. I'm glad he has you." Jason says. I nod.

"Trust me, I'm glad I have him too. We should have a brother and sister day." I say. He chuckles and nods.

"I would love that! But uhhhh.. I told our parents that we should have a family day." He said nervously. I smile and as I was about to respond, our parents come.

"Can we all dance to this song?" My dad asks. We all nod. We hold each other's hands and dance. We all giggle and laugh for a good half hour.

"Listen, I'm truly sorry about not telling you guys." My dad says.

"We're still mad but we will get over it. It'll take time." I say. They smile.

"Good because we bought a house here!" They announced. I immediately squealed! I ran off to find Austin and jump in his arms.

"Whooooaa, what's up beautiful?" He says laughing.

"We just bought a house here!" I scream. He smiles and chcukles.

"That's awesome because we did too!" We both scream and laugh! I jumped out of his arms and we danced for another hour.

Austin's Pov:

I'm really nervous. Maybe I should give the ring to her now since it's 7:30 and the party ends at 8:00. I clear my throat.

"Can everyone go into the living room please?" I ask my family and the Dawson's. They all smile and nod. They know why. I grab Ally's hand and bring her to the living room. I wait until everyone is seated. I clear my throat. I'm nervous. I see Trish and Dez run inside with the presents in a wagon. We are doing presents after I do the promise ring. I get down on one knee in front of Ally.

"Ally Dawson, I'm not gonna ask you for marriage yet since we are still young. I love you with all my heart and there is no one else who I would rather give this ring to. This ring is a promsie ring. For one day, I will marry you and you will only be mine if you let me be yours. You are the most gorgeous, beautiful, smart, generous, uhh don't get mad when I say this but you are definitely the most strictist person I would ever want to be with. Will you accept this promsie ring?" I ask hoping she would say yes. Instead she had me stand up and jump into my arms. She grabbed my face and kissed me! On the lips! I was shocked at first but I melted right into it. About 2 minutes later, we stopped kissing.

"YES! A million times!" She says smiling. I set her down smiling like an idiot and place the promise ring on her.

"Just wait until it's actually the engagement ring." Ellington says.

"Just wait until it's you who gives Rydel the ring." I say smirking at him. He glares at me. We all laugh and chuckle.

"So Miss. Dawson, I believe it's time for you to open up your gifts and have cake after." I say. She kisses me one more time and goes off to the table opening her gifts. The family gave her clothes, money, a camera, and you wouldn't believe what Jason gave Ally... Yep.. A new phone. Ally, Jason, and I laugh at that. We are the only three who knew why. After all that, we all ate cake. My family and the Dawson's were just about to leave.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart. We all love you very much!" My mom says giving Ally a hug along with the rest of my family. I sigh happily at the sight. My family released and the Dawson's came.

"Hey Baby Girl, we know your still mad at us but we all want to go out as a family in 2 days. What do you say?" Penny asked. Ally thought hard.. Like literally. 2 minutes.

"I suppose so. But I'm still really heartbroken over it. Love you both and see you in 2 days." Ally says hugging them. It was now just the regular group. Dallas and Trent left a half hour ago.

"Well baby sister, I should go. By the way, where is my other sister?" We all looked around and saw Nessa and Riker passed out. We all laugh.

"I guess I'll meet her another day. Love you." Jason says hugging Ally. She giggles.

"I love you too." She says and hugs him back. I smile at the sight. Jason gave me a bro hug and left saying goodbye to Trish and Dez. Ally yawned.

"I'm going to take you to bed." I say lifting her up bridal style.

"Goodnight Trish and Dez!" We both say. They laugh and smile. We go to my room and hop in bed. I have Ally in my arms.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever Austin. I love you!" Ally says to me. I kiss her lips and smile thorugh it.

"I love you too beautiful and your welcome." I say and she snuggles close to me. I instantly fall alseep.

**Sorry if it isn't the best chapter. I kind of had to rush this but hope everyone enjoyed it! Have a good day!**

**~Holly :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Brother and Sister Day!

Ally's Pov:

I woke up with a huge smile on my face! Yesterday was probably the best day of my life! Jason is my brother and Austin gave me a promise ring! I look at him and kiss his cheek. Then I get up and walk to my room and pick out a nice blue dress. I went to the bathroom and put it on. Then I straightened my hair and applied some lip gloss. That's all I ever use. I walked out to see Austin sitting on my bed.

"Good Morning, don't you look beautiful as ever!" Austin says walking over to me and kissing my cheek. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck hugging him and he hugs me right back.

"Would it be alright if I hang out with Dallas, Riker, and Dez today?" He asked sweetly. I giggled. I release from the hug.

"Of course its alright! I'm going to hang out with Jason and Nessa today and tomorrow. You can join us later on if you'd like?" I asked him while grabbing my converse and putting them on.

"I'd love to. Sounds good. I'm actually thinking about hanging out with him on Thursday." He says smiling at me. I instantly smiled.

"I'm sure he would love that. Now, how about we go get some breakfast from downstairs with the others?" I ask holding my hand out. He grabs it and immediately picked me up bridal style. I giggle as we walk downstairs. We go into the kitchen to see Nessa and Riker making breakfast.

"Listen, we uhh.. Need to talk to you both." Riker said nervously.. Austin set me on the counter and hopped on next to me..

"Uh, Riker, what's wrong?" Austin questioned holding my hand.

"Well uhh, you know how mom said that we were moving here?" We all nod for him to go on. He sighed..

"We can't move for another year." He said sighing. I had tears in my eyes. No! I can't be away from them for a WHOLE year! But then Riker smiled.

"But we can!" Riker yelled happily! Nessa and I screamed tackling Riker in a huge hug!

"YES!" We both shout and then Austin squealed and joined in the hug. We all giggled and Austin wiped away my tears.

"Now, we all can live here together still if that's what you would like or I can sell it?" Riker questioned. We all shook our heads no.

"No, we love it here! We all can grow old together!" I said and they immediately smiled. Riker goes puts breakfast on our plates and we all sit down eating.

"We have to go back to Miami to get our stuff though. We can head out this weekend if you guys would like?" Riker questioned.

"Oooh, can Jason come?" I asked hoping they'd say yes.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Riker said and we looked at him.

"Just kidding." We all giggled and slapped his arms. I got up and put my plate in the sink and rinsed it. I check my phone and see that it's 11:00am. Perfect. Jason started his shift.

"Nessa, you ready to go?" I ask her. She stands up and she's wearing this beautiful dress that hugs her body. Boys will be staring all day.. Not on my watch!

"Yeah, just let me get my bag and we'll head out. Yeah?" I nod and she goes upstairs.

"Don't do stupid stuff you two." I eye them and they laugh.. But when they see my face, they stop.

"We promise and plus we'll stop by Sonic Boom." Riker said and I nodded.

"K beautiful, I'm ready. Love you both and be smart." Nessa said and kissed Riker's cheek and Austin kissed my cheek.

"Bye handsome." I say and he winks at me.

"Bye Bye Beautiful and I'll see you later, yeah." I smile and Nessa walks out. I grab my purse and walk out to find her in the mustang. I giggle.. That's her favorite ride.

"I can't wait to meet Jason, so let's hurry up!" Nessa says while smiling. I giggle and run into the car. As I buckle, I see Austin and Riker watch us leave. We both wave and leave. Austin winked at me.

"We got the perfect guys." Nessa says and I instantly agree.

**This will be a two parter! I'm probably going to add the second one really late tonight, so please bare with me. Have a good day!**

**~Holly :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Brother and Sister Day Part 2

Vanessa's Pov:

Well we are on our way to Sonic Boom and I officially get to meet my brother! I'm super excited! We are currently listening to "Let It Go" from Frozen! We are singing it so loud and we're getting weird stares! Hahaha, we don't care. We're having fun and that's all that matters. :) I look at her. She seems so happy now that she is dating Austin and I wouldn't have anyone else to be dating my baby sister. I face the road again.

"Hey, want to have a girls day when we return from Miami?" Ally asks me.

"I would totally love that!" I squeal and she giggles. I smile at her. We pull into the parking lot and get out. As we were walking, Ally accidentally bumped into a Veteran.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She says and he smiles.

"It's quite all right my dear." He says walking into the next store. Ally quickly turned to run after him.

"Wait!" She yells. She got some peoples attention. She runs towards him and hugs him gently. He's an old man. Not being mean or anything.

"Thank you for service sir!" She says and he smiles. She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you dear." He says and Ally smiles and walks towards me.

"Why don't you go see Jason first, I'm going to buy him some flowers." She says.

"Wait, I'm going too." I say and we literally ran towards the flower store. Ally picked out some yellow roses and I picked out some red ones. We paid for the flowers and as we walk out, we see him going to his car. We looked at each other and ran towards the car even though we wore dresses. As we approached, the man looked at us confusingly.

"We bought you some flowers for your service sir. We couldn't thank you enough!" I say and hug him. He smiles and takes the flowers from me and Ally.

"Thank you ladies. You both are very kind." He says giving us both a hug. We smile at him and kiss his cheek. We step back and watch him get into his car and carefully pull out of the parking lot. *Little did we know that somebody recorded us that was from the news station.* We turn away and walk into Sonic Boom. As we walk in, someone calls my name. I look to the side and see a man who is about my age. I look at Ally and she whispers..

"Jason." I looked back at him and ran into his arms and sobbed. Like literally. He hugged me really tight and he pulled Ally into the hug and we all cried. Even Jason. We were just enjoying each others embrace.

"I have the most beautiful sisters in the world." Jason said kissing our heads and wiping our tears away. We smile at him and pull away.

"We have the best brother in the entire world." Ally and I said at the same time. He smiled and we walked towards the couch.

"I cleared my schedule for next week so I can catch up with you two." Jason says smiling. We smile and attack him in another hug.

"YES!" We squeal. We hear laughter from behind us and see that Haile was behind us.

"Awwee, such a happy moment!" She squeals capturing photos. We giggle at her.

"I'm going to take you two out for lunch and we can go any where else you ladies would like." Jason said walking up to Haile and giving her a kiss. They hugged.

"I'm so happy for you! I'm glad you found them and have them right now. Now go have fun and call me tonight to know how it all went." She whispered to him. We could hear it still. Jason nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Alright lets go baby sisters." He says grabbing our hands. We smile.

"Bye Haile!" We both shout.

"Bye girls!" She yells smiling at us. We smile back. Jason brought us back to his car and we hopped in. We drove to Friendlys and ate. We laughed and talked in the restaurant and people yelled at us to quite down. Did we? Of course not. Hehehehe.. I'm so glad we have him now.

"Now where?" He asks. Ally and I look at each other and smile.

"What about the fair? We got money." I say. He shakes his head.

"Hell no, I'm paying for us." He says. We giggle but nod.

"But first, we're going to go get changed in shorts." Ally says.

"Okay, be careful and meet me in the car." Jason says and we nod. We grab our clothes and walk towards the bathroom and change. I come out in some hollister shorts and a nice blue tank top that had ruffles. Then Ally comes out in Aeropostle shorts with a yellow ruffled tank top. I giggle and we walk out together. Jason comes out of the car.

"Wait, stay there. Let me get a picture of you two." We nod and I throw my arm over Ally's shoulder and we smile. Jason took it.

"Alright thank you! Now lets go!" He says and we run for the car. We hop in and talk more. ALong with laughing. Ally sounded like a dolphin at times when she laughed so hard. Such a great time.. About 20 minutes later, we pull into the fair parking lot and get out. Jason paid for us and our first ride was a rollercoaster that went high into the air and would shoot straight down. Jason nervously said yes and we giggled. As we got on, we heard familiar voices on the other side of the ride. There were two sides.

"Riker, Austin?" I question.

"Ally and Nessa? What you guys doing here? I thought you were with Jaso- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yell as we shoot up. We were laughing. As we made it to the top, Austin was freaking out.

"It's just going to shoot down. We're not going to die." He said and we giggled.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Jason says and we immediately laughed but then it turned into a scream as the ride dropped down. It repeated the course 3 times! We get off and see Riker, Austin, Dez, and Dallas come towards us. Riker kissed my cheek and hugged me. I peak over at Ally and Austin is hugging her.

"Alright, you two go have fun with Jason." Riker says and gives Jason a bro hug. Austin does the same and they all walk off. Austin gave Ally a wink and she giggles. She always does when he does that.

"OOOOHHH, how about we go on a ferris wheel!" Jason yells but we didn't get to answer because he was already pulling us towards it. We laugh and we got on. Ally sat on one side by herself as Jason and I were on the other. Ally grabbed her phone.

"Picture!" She squeals and sat on Jason's lap before the thing started. She snapped a picture and ran to the other side. Then she got one of just Jason and I. We smile and do goofy faces. Ally is giggling.

"This has literally been the best day! And there's still 5 more hours of being with you two!" He yells excitedly. We smile and nod.

"Hey Jason, how would you like to come with us to Miami?" Ally asks. His smile dropped.

"Your not coming back?" He said sadly.

"Oh goodness, no Nessa, me, Austin, and Riker are moving here this weekend!" Ally squeals and Jason immediately smiles wide. The ferris wheel started. Well, it's about time.

"I'd love to come!" Jason yells and we all smile. We all sat in silence but it was a peaceful kind. Ally was looking out at the park and Jason was too. I'm just thinking obviously. If we hadn't come here, we would never of known Jason was here? I mean, am I right? Our parents would probably never of told us. I sigh. I shouldn't be thinking about us. I am just glad that Jason is here now and I wouldn't have it any other way. Before I know it, we are getting off of the ferris wheel.

"Ally, where would you like to go now?" Jason questioned. She thought for a second..

"OHH, how about that terror tower thingy." Ally said while pointing at it. My eyes go wide. Scarryyyy. Jason nods but gulps... Ally smiles and we all walk towards it. We have to wait for 5 minutes. We hear familiar screams in the ride.

"I'm going to die! What is Ally going to say about it! AHHHHHH!" Austin screams and Ally is standing here laughing like a maniac. We all laugh at Austin. They finally come out.. Austin looks petrified. They didn't even notice us. I silently giggle at that.

"Alright lets get a move on. Let's go!" The guy yelled ushering us inside the ride thing. First there was a video that played and they a door opened and there is rows of seats inside. We all go towards the very front and Ally is by the window, then it's Jason, and then it's me :) I can't wait to scream.. As on cue, the ride went up and down, I screamed so loud and it sounded like Ally was screaming like she was in one of those horror movies. Jason was occasionally screaming but stopped.. Probably trying to act like a man. We got back to the very top, we saw Austin and Riker.

"I LOVE YOU AUSTIN!" Ally screams from the very top of her lungs. Austin looked every where but didn't seem to know where we are.

"I LOVE YOU RIKER!" I scream and Riker looks around too. We roll our eyes and then we drop. We all scream.. Even Jason.

"I LOVE YOU HAILE!" He yells as we drop.. Hahaha, I recored it for her to see. I actually recorded this whole ride. We all got off and was laughing at our reactions. We rode a few more rollercoaster and it was 7:30pm.

"Let's go get some dinner." Jason says and we all raced to his car. Ally came first, then Jason, and I lost. We shoud participate in a marathon. Like every mile we do, we earn money and the money would go for cancer patients.

"That's not a bad idea Ness. They're actually doing one next week on Friday." Jason says while driving.

"I thought out loud didn't I?" I asked from the back. It was Ally's turn to be up front. She giggled.

"Yes you did, but we all should totally do that!" Ally said. Jason sighs happily.

"I'm in!" He yells. Then Ally did and I did. It's official, we're doing it! Yes! We drove to Burger King this time. We all order 20 piece chicken nuggets with a large fry. We all are hungry. So no judging! :) We all ate and talked for an hour. It was 8:45.

"I'll drop you guys at the parking lot. Tomorrow's the day we hang out with the family. Maybe you two could spend the night tomorrow?" He questioned. We immediately squealed!

"Yes! Definietely! Can't wait!" I yell and so did Ally. We all laugh and before you know it, Jason parks the car in the lot.

"Well goodnight my beautiful sisters and I will pick you two up around 11:30am. Love you guys." Jason says while hugging us and kissing our cheeks.

"We love you too!" We yell. I let Ally drive this time. She hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. I hopped in and we left.

"That was such a great day!" Ally said smiling.

"Definitely the best!" I say smiling at remembering what happened. We talked for a few and then Ally turned on the radio. We sang a few songs and then we were at the house. Huh, the lights are off. So maybe they're not back yet. We get out of the car and unlock the door. Yep, they're definintely not back.

"Well sis, I'm going to bed. Love you baby girl." I say to Ally while locking the front door. She walks up to me and hugs me.

"I am too. Love ya!" I kiss her head and we walk into our bedrooms. I plop down on my bed and instantly fall asleep.

**Tomorrow is Memorial Day! So don't forget to thank the Veterans! I will not update tomorrow but I will try to on Tuesday! Have a good day! :) I don't own the song "Frozen". I don't own any restaurants! **

**~Holly **


	18. Chapter 18

Family Day or Cancel?

Ally's Pov:

I woke up to the birds chirping this time and not Austin snoring.. Thank goodness. I get out of my bed and start finding something to wear today since it's family day. I'm so glad we went out with Jason yesterday. I had a blast! It was literally amazing. I sigh happily. I got dressed into some white shorts with a blue tank top on top of a black kind of ripped vest. A summer vest type if you know what I mean. I then top it off with some sandels. I go downstairs to find no one. Normally some one is up by now. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"May I have some my beautiful lady?" Austin says popping out of no where. I jump up startled. He chuckles and comes over and kisses my cheek but I refuse.

"What's wrong?" He says frowning. I kind of smile. More like a sad one.

"How come you never kiss my lips? Just out of curiosity." I say looking into his eyes. He nervously chuckles.

"I didn't know if you ready or not." He says looking into my eyes. I can see truth in them.

"Of course I'm ready. Now come give me some sugar." I say teasingly while smiling. He smiles and walks towards me putting his hands on my waist. I throw my arms around his neck and we lean in. Our lips connected and it was magical. It was like when I kissed him when he gave me the promise ring. I smile through the kiss and so does he. He then dips me and kisses. I smile wider and then we let go. I smile.

"Not bad moon, not bad." I tease pecking his lips one more time. I get up and pour him some coffee. He chuckles and hugs me from behind.

"Your not too bad Dawson." He smiles kissing my cheek. I giggle and hand him his coffee and lemon bread. He gladly accepts and we sit at the table.

"So I am stealing everyone tomorrow night. You, Riker, Ness, Jason, Hailee, and me are going out. I don't know what yet, but it's happening!" Austin exclaims while drinking his coffee. I giggle at his excitement.

"Sounds like a plan handsome! But I kind of need to know what to wear for this "hang out." I quoted. He chuckled.

"Uhh shorts and whatever shirt but make sure you wear your converse." Austin said grabbing our cups and putting them in the sink. I smile. He's such a gentleman. I get up and hug him.

"Thank you for the breakfast beautiful." He said kissing my head. I nod into his chest.

"We haven't hung out since my party. I miss it." I say. We really haven't and it makes me really sad. He sighs.

"I know baby girl, how about we watch a movie tonight in my room and cuddle?" He questioned hugging me tighter. I smile.

"I'd love that." I say pecking his lips and hug him again. Such a nice moment.

"ALRIGHT BOZO, LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" We hear Trish scream.. She comes running in and we release looking at her.

"I have to go back to Miami. I have a uhh very important appointment to go to. I'll see you in a week. K?" Trish says coming towards.

"Alright, as long as your still planning on moving here. We need to have a girls day and sleepover. Just us!" I say sternly and she laughs but nods. I go walk over and hug her and she hugs me back equeally. We release and she walks towards Austin.

"Watch over her and don't do anything stupid!" She says strictly. Austin chuckles and nods. He pulls her into a hug. I smile at the sight and walk towards Dez.

"Come here." I say and he comes towards me. I hug him and he hugs back.

"Watch over my best friend and don't you dare hurt her!" I say looking at him. He nods.

"I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. I promise. Now you watch out for Austin." He says and hugs me. I giggle and we release. Then Austin and Trish comes back out. We say our final goodbyes and then my phone rings.. I look at it and it's Dallas.. Huh, weird?

_**"Uhh Hello?" Why would he call me?**_  
_**"Why hello beautiful lady." I can tell he's smirking.**_

_**"Dude, don't be flirting with my sister. She has a boyfriend moron." I hear Jason say and I heard a slap. I giggle.**_

_**"Hey sweetheart, it's Jason this time. I wanted to make sure we were still on for today?" He asked me. I pretend to think about it and smirk.**_

_**"I don't know.. Should we?" I ask giggling.**_

_**"ALLLLLLYYYY, PLEASSSEEEE?" Jason begs. I giggle and smile. Austin smiles too because he can hear everything. **_

_**"Alright alright, let me say goodbye to my boyfriend." I say giggling.**_

_**"Sounds goo-." He got cut off by Dallas.**_

_**"Man, why do you have a boyfriend! We could be-" He got cut off by Jason.**_

_**"Dude, shut the hell up. Austin is perfect for her. Ally better go before this lunatic keeps trying to flirt with you. Love ya." He says and then hangs up. **_

Wow, Dallas has no chance with me. I look at Austin who is daydreaming. I giggle and walk towards him.

"Austin, handsome, I am going to meet up with Jason. I love you." He then scoops me up in his arms and kisses me sweetly. I giggle and kiss him back.

"Okay beautiful. Be good and I love you too." He says and sets me down. I smile and kiss his cheek. I grab my purse and walk out. I walk down the driveway and start heading towards Jason's work. Yeah it might take me an hour but it's a beautiful day and I don't want to take the car. As I was walking, I heard a beep come from behind me. I look over and see Hailee. I smile.

"Hop in girlee, I know where Jason." She says while smiling. I smile and run to the other side of her truck and hop in.

"Thanks Hailee. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be all sweaty." She giggles and I hear someone from behind.

"But beautiful as always." I look behind and see Dallas.. Ughh, give up dude! Seriously!

"Boyfriend." I say and he groans. Hailee giggles.

"Wait, I thought you were with Jason?" I question him and he nods.

"I was but then Hailee called me to go with her because she found me some blind date type." He says and I giggle. Good, now he can get over me. Hailee turns up the music and we sing to it. We giggle and smile and she pulls over towards a food place.

"This is where Jason wants to meet you. I have no clue why." Hailee says and I smile.

"Thank you and thank you for the ride. I greatly appreciate it! Dallas, have fun on your date and I'll catch up with you both later.. Byeez." I say and hop out of the truck smiling at them. They smile back and she drives off. As I turn around, all I hear is a "BOO!" I scream and hit the person who did that. I look up to find Jason laughing his ass off.

"Hahahaha, so funny!" I say and he walks towards me to hug him.

"You know you love me anyway sis." I giggle and hug him back.

"Alright lets get a move on, we got plenty of stuff to do. Oh and by the way, family plans are cancelled." Jason says while we start walking. I frown.

"Why!" I whine and cross my arms. He sighs.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me. I'm dissappointed too." He says. I give him a sad smile and he nods. We walk in silent to the pharmacy to print out some pictures and we bought frames and everything. He made me a copy of Austin and I cuddling with each other on the couch and one of him, Nessa, and me from the park yesterday. I smile and thank him. Then we went to grab some food and head back to his apartment. It's really nice.

"Wow, I love this place." I say and throw myself on the couch and he chuckles.

"I do too." He mumbles while smiling. We start talking about random stuff and how everything is going and what not. I look at the time and see that it's 7:30pm.

"Hey, I should get going. Austin wants to watch a movie with me tonight." I say and he smiles.

"Sounds like a good night. I'll see you guys tomorrow anyways. He has something planned. Oh and here. Take my keys. I don't want you to walk at this time of night." He says and hands me his keys. I gratefully take time.

"Thank you bro, love ya!" I say and walk towards him to hug him. He pulls me in and we hug.

"Love ya too.. Be careful." He says and we release. I walk towards the door.

"I will." I say and walk out. I go to his car and hop in and head home. As I was driving, I saw a 'help wanted' sign on Sonic Boom. Huh, I'll apply there tomorrow. About 20 minutes later, I pull into my driveway and go inside. All I feel is two strong arms wrap around me and carry me upstairs.

"Why, hello to you too Austin." I say and giggle. He chuckles and we land on his bed. He turns off the lights and he covers us with blankets.

"Why don't we just cuddle tonight." He asks me and I smile.

"I'd like that." I say and peck his lips and snuggle deeper into him. We talk about life for a little bit and then we both pass out mumbling an "I love you." I smile and know that I am happy where I am and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**I am going to do one more chapter for this story and then maybe a sequel? I would like reviews if you all would like one! If not, then I won't post a sequel. Sorry it's short, I just had a busy day and it's going to get worse since school is ending soon. So please hang on tight and I have no clue when I will update. Have a goodnight :) Oh and sorry for any mistakes.**

**~Holly :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Why does everything good have to come to an end?

Ally's Pov:

I wake up to find Austin and Jason jumping on Austin's bed.. I groan and flip over.

"Leave me alone." I say grumpy. I started my thing last night and I am in so much pain. It's unbelieveable. I felt someone get on me. I groan louder because he is getting heavy.

"Get off of me unless you want to get slapped." I say sternly and he gets off right away.

"Good Morning Miss Grumpy Pants." Austin mumbles. I shoot straight up.

"Would you like to say that to my face." I say glaring at him. He nervously chuckles and scratches his neck. I smirk and lay back down.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Meet you guys down stairs." Jason says and runs out. I feel someone hop on the bed and get next to me.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a total jerk." I say to Austin and he turns to face me.

"What's wrong Alls?" He asks looking at me. I groan in pain. I put my hand on my side. It hurts to friggin bad.

"My time of month and it's kicking my ass this time around." I say and he looks at me and sighs. He gets up and leaves. What the hell? Why would he leave me? Uggghhh! These stupid mood swings. When this happens, I, Ally Dawson, curse more.. Shocking right? Oh well... I drift on into a peaceful sleep after thinking for 5 more minutes.

_An hour later..._

I open my eyes to see Austin walking in with a bag full of stuff.

"Why did you leave me?" I ask him sadly. He frowns and kisses my head.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but please sit up." He says and I do what he says and throw my hair in a messy bun real quick. He sits down on the bed and leans against the frame and opened his legs up.

"Now, come sit right here." He says and he also opens his arms. I do what he says and crawl into him. He puts one hand around my waist and grabs the bag with his other.

"I bought all this for you because I know it's your time of month." I look confused and go through the bag. I pull out some Tylenol, Pink Cupcakes, The Notebook, Some girly stuff for it, and some pickles. Awweee, he is so sweet! I turn around and face him.

"Why would you do this for me?" I question him and he raises his eyebrows.

"I do it for you because I love you." He says smiling at me. That made me melt. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him really tight.

"Thank you Austin! This is very sweet of you!" I say and peck his cheek and get up. He grabs my hand real quick.

"Wait, there's also something else for you in the bathroom." He says grabbing me gently and pulling me into the bathroom.

"I got the tub ready for you filled with hot water. I added bubbles or whatever its called. I bought you a magazine as well so you could read." He says and points to the tub. I jump into his arms and kiss him. He smiles and I get out of his arms.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I say and hug him.

"I try. Only for you beautiful." Austin said and I giggle.

"Alright, I will get out. See you downstairs in an hour?" He questions while raising his eyebrows. I smile and nod. He walks towards the door and winks at me then walks out. I sigh happily. He's perfect.. As I got into the tub, I realized he picked out an outfit for me too. Awwwweee.

Austin's Pov:

I gave Ally everything she needs for the morning. I am currently making her some chocolate chip pancakes and breakfast for everyone else.

"Hey, where'd you go after I left you and Ally?" Jason questions while shoving food in his mouth. Hailee slaps his chest. He looks at her and smiles kindly. I chuckle.

"I bought Ally some stuff for the day or week." I say confused. Is it for a week? If so, I need to buy more stuff.

"What kind of stuff?" He asks confused. I groan.. I don't want to explain it. Then Riker and Nessa walks in.. Oh no..

"What we talking about? Oh and Austin is making breakfast? Shocking! Something is definitely up!" Riker says pulling out a chair for Nessa and himself while giving them pancakes.

"Alright fine.. I bought Ally some girly stuff for her time of month and I am making everyone breakfast. But I am making her favorite because she's in a lot of pain." I say kind of turning red but I do it for Ally because I love her. All I hear is a chorus of "AWWWWEE." I look at them and see them smiling at me.

"You need to do that for me." Hailee says to Jason smirking. Jason chuckles.

"Alright.. Fine.. I'll do it next week." He says and she swats his chest.

"Not everyone needs to know when." Hailee says embarrassed but she still smiles.

"So what are we doing today?" Nessa asks us while pouring herself some orange juice.

"Well, I figured that all of us could go skydiving. I already paid for everything! Then, we can go out for lunch or dinner since it starts at 3." I say and their mouths drops.

"Dude that's friggin awesome!" Riker and Jason say.

"Jinx!" Double Jinx!" They both say again at the same time.

"You owe me a-" I cut Jason off and smirk.

"A date." The whole group laughs really hard and they send me death glares and I chuckle.

"Guys, I'm kidding." I say and sit down next to Jason who is now smiling and laughing. I hear Ally coming downstairs.

"Hey everyone!" She says cheerfully and I pull out a seat for her and she glady takes it and sits down shoving food down her throat. She must be really hungry. We all chuckle at her and I pour her some orange juice and she thanks me.

"Riker, scootch over." Nessa says. She's practically squished between him and Jason. Riker chuckles and moves over but as he did, the chair broke and he he landed right on his butt! We all laughed so hard, we were crying.

"Hahaha, oh my... Oh myy... Priceless!" I say and he glares at me. Then Ellington and Rydel come in the house and see's this. They're holding hands and Rydel bursts out laughing! Riker smirks at her and gets up picking her up and throwing her on his shoulders and bringing her outback... Uh-Oh.. The pool... Shit, he's dead. He throws her in the pool and she screams but giggles. Then all I see, is me being thrown in the pool by Jason. Then Ally see's this and pushes him in it. Vanessa picks Ally up bridal style and she jumps in with her in her arms. They both scream. Riker and Ellington hold onto each other and jump in squealing a high pitch scream. I see Hailee recording this and smirk. Her phones waterproof. I get up and pick her up bridal style and she is kicking and screaming and I throw her in the water. Everyone is laughing at this! Even Ally! Hailee comes from under the water and glares at me but smiles. I then jump into the pool and somehow land into Ally's arms. Wow, she's strong.

"Why hello there." She says giggling and drops me in the water... As I went under, I grabbed her legs and pulled her under with me. I hear her scream and she came under. I quickly kiss her underwater and then we go up for air. She is giggling and I peck her lips one more time.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff! You put me down this instant!" Rydel screeches. I see Ellington going up on the high slide we have. Like literally! It's friggin huge! He sets her on his lap and then they go flying down. Rydel is screaming and then we get splashed by the water.

"Wait, I want to do that! Austin, lets go!" Ally yells grabbing my hand and we climb the ladder. I lay down on my back and Ally sits on my lap. My hands go around her waist and hers wrap under my arms.

"Ready?" I ask and she eagerly nods her head. Riker pushes us and we go down. I am squealing from the top of my lungs while Ally is giggling the whole way down and we go under water. Ally manages to get on my back under water and I pull us up. It was just in time actually because we see Jason pick up Hailee in his arms. Huh, he's actually going to jump in with Hailee in his arms! Hailee giggles and then he jumps off! Hailee screams so loud and then they hit the water. They come up smiling. We get out for a round two! This time I grab Rydel and Ally gets carried on Ellingtons back. The first people to jump is Riker and Jason. Riker picks up Jason bridal style.

"LETS DO THIS!" Jason yells and Riker throws Jason off the slide and into the water! He lands in it and then Riker jumps in after! We all laugh and see them get out. Then next is Vanessa and Hailee. They hold hands and jump in together. They flip over and land on their backs. Ouch, that must hurt.

"DAMN!" Is all we hear Hailee screams and she laughs along with Ness.

"Let's do this Ally!" Ellington yells and she grabs his hand. I don't mind. 1,2,3 and they jump in. They do a back flip and land in the water. We all chuckle at them.

"Rydel, hop on my back." I say and she smiles and does it.

"Ready beautiful?" I ask her. She's my sister, of course I call her that!

"Ready as ever!" She says and I jump off. We scream and dive into the water. She's still holding onto me and we pull up. Everyone is laughing at us and then we hear.

"That was awesome you guys!" The Dawson parents say along with my parents. We all look at them.

"When did you guys get here?" Riker asks smiling. We all chuckle and I grab Ally's hand. Jason has Hailee on his back.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" Mrs. Dawason asked Hailee ignoring Riker's question.. She looks upset with them for not telling Jason about Ally but she shrugs it off.

"My name is Hailee. I'm Jason's girlfriend for 5 years but been his best friend for a good 15 years." Hailee says sticking out her hand for his parents.

"Nice to meet you." They both say. I look at the clock and see that its 11:47am.

"Here, why don't we all get changed." I say and they nod.

"Wait, Ally, can I borrow some clothes?" Hailee asks and she nods.

"Rydel, you can wear mine." Nessas says and she smiles. We all go into our rooms and change into something else obviously because our clothes are soaked. I go downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen getting drinks.

"Took you forever." Riker teased me and handing me a soda. I gladly take it and drink it nice and slow.

"So, we wanted to talk to you guys." My parents and the Dawson's said. We nod for them to go on.

"We all are heading back to Miami this weekend. We're going to stay there and we're NOT going to move back." They all say. I spit out my drink at my parents and the Dawson's. I don't regret it after what they just said.

"WHAT!" We all yell. We don't want to leave! They can't make us! We're adults!

"You may be adults but it's our choice! Enjoy your last day. See you at the airport at 3:00 tomorrow." They leave just like that. No way in hell can I leave!

"You guys can't leave!" Jason and Hailee yell. Ally looks like she wants to cry and she runs out the door. I look at everyone.

"You should go Jason. She needs you more than anyone right now." I say and he nods. He runs out the door to go find Ally and I just slam my fist against the wall and grab my keys.

"I'm going for a ride." I say and walk out slamming the door. I know.. Your probably confused on why I'm beyond pissed off. I don't want to leave! This is a better place for us. I love it here and I just can't leave... As I was about to pull out, I see Rydel running out towards my car.

"I'm coming." She says and buckles her seat belt. I drive out the house.

"They can't do this." I say pissed off. She sighs.

"I know you guys don't. I was going to move here with you guys. I even bought a apartment right down the street." She says looking out the window. I grab her hand with my free one. We sit in silence. I should cancel the skydiving thing. I grab my phone and I cancelled it. My money is refundable, so thats good.

"Let's go on a board walk." I say and she smiles. I drive towards one and pull into the parking space. We get out and start walking around. I bend down in front of her so she can hop on my back. Her feet must be killing her.

"Thanks Bro." She says and hops on. She's not heavy at all! I chuckle and grab her legs. I do some more walking around and we talk about everthing. I realize that it's getting dark.

"We should head back and start packing I guess." I say sadly and she nods. She gets off my back and we go to the car. I start driving and we make it to the house. We walk in and see everyone in the living room.

"Good to see you two again." Riker says smiling. We shoot him a sad smile and I sit next to Ally and she crawls on my lap.

"We got our bags packed." She says sadly. Rydel sits on Ratliff's lap and she hugs him. This is so friggin ridiculous! We don't want to go, so we shouldn't have to! Dallas and Trent walk into the house.

"Damn, this is depressing." Dallas says and plops on the couch. We all nod. I felt a tear soak into my shirt and realize Ally shed a few. I wipe them away with my thumb and kiss her cheek. She snuggles into my chest.

"Let's have a camp fire out back and sing songs!" I suggested and we all immediately smile! We go outside and Ally grabbed gram crackers, marshmellows, and chocolate. We made smores first and sat by the fire. We talked and laughed. Jason did some awkward dance move in Hailee's face and she slapped his butt. We all laughed at that. Ally was on my lap the whole time giggling. I'm glad to hear that. We all start singing some songs and smiling through them. We grabbed the stero that has some dance songs on it. The wobble came on and all the girls did it. We recorded it to capture these moments. Then Dallas jumped in doing some really weird dances. We all laughed at that. Then a more manlier song came on.. Can you guess it? If you said the chicken dance, you got it correct! US guys did that song and the girls are giggiling and crying about that. We love making them laugh. The night had to come to and end though.. Around 2:00am... We were dreading this moment.

"So this is a uhh goodbye?" Jason, Hailee, Dallas, and Trent asked. We all nod.

"I can't leave." Ally whispered and immediately jumped into Jason's arms. They both sobbed. Hailee was crying to and came to hug me. We all hugged each other while crying. We all cried!

"One last group hug." Riker asked? We all agreed and we all did a group hug. We stayed that way for a good 5 minutes and then Dallas had to ruin it by farting. It really stunk and everyone laughed. I'm going to miss this.. But, I know it's not going to be a goodbye.. It's just the beginning...

**This story is officially done! What do you think Austin means by "it's just the beginning?" Any thoughts? There will be a sequel! I promise! But, that won't be until another 2 weeks! I would like to finish my other story first. Please give me reviews! Have a goodnight and thank you for all my followers in this story. It means a lot. :) **

**~Holly :)**


End file.
